We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain
by Veratican Justice
Summary: Sequel to Ouroboros. After finding Sanji- brutally mauled by a group of pirates for vengeance, the Straw Hats set off, hungry to avenge their beloved cook. The assaulter left just one message- "We'll meet you at Diablo Mountain" The Straw Hats are determined to prevail, but they have no idea what they're going up against this time. Nakamaship, No pairings. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. After ending Ouroboros, and suggesting a sequel, I received kinda a lot of messages saying that a sequel would be awesome. And so I decided to start one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Veratican Justice does not own One Piece, only the concept of this story.  
**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A week had passed since the incident with The Serpent's Circle, and yet none of the Straw Hats had overcome the paranoia they now had of the sea. It was plain as day.

Sanji was sure of it. Despite the joy of his (stolen) gold, and the relief of finally finishing the scary trip through the sea of black, he found himself peering out into the sea unconsciously, as if waiting for the Nocturnal jellyfish to emerge from the water and demand revenge. He would also flinch when coming across water disturbances in the New World, particularly waterspouts, thinking how the latter eerily resembled the jellyfish's tentacles.

The rest of the Straw Hats weren't much better, though Sanji knew that he had it lucky. After all, he wasn't the one who saw the vision of his loved ones. Heck, he didn't even remember his family, much less desire. Genuinely, he felt sorry for his crewmates, who had their depressing past shoved right back into their faces.

The previous night, when he had awoken for the night watch and had gone out to search for Luffy, who took the first watch, he found the young captain sitting on the Thousand Sunny's mast head, gazing longingly at the sea, no doubt remembering the waving visions of his lost ones. Sanji had to drag Luffy (literally) back into the dorm, the captain whimpering names of "Ace," or "Sabo,"

Nami, Sanji noticed, was spending more time among the evergreen leaves of her orange trees, tending them carefully and sometimes cuddling up against the trunk of a tree, regardless of the rough bark, shedding a few tears.

The rest of the Straw Hats were like this, too. Sanji had caught all the Straw Hats showing vulnerable parts of themselves. (Yes, the insensitive Marimo too.)

The Straw Hat crew would continue their morning activities, though they lacked energy. Even the impact that the energy incarnate (Luffy) gave Sanji when he barreled into the cook, screaming "FOOD!" seemed drained of its energy. Sanji hated himself for it, but he actually missed the energetic routine of the Straw Hats.

But that wasn't the major worry. Ever since departing from Tamton Island, Sanji had felt a presence. Not like the grandma ghost presence, but the feeling that someone was watching him. He would feel eyes burning into his back, and he would turn around and see nothing.

"Are you alright, Sanji-san?" Robin took off her reading glasses as she glanced up from her book.

"Yes, I'm fine, Robin-chwan." Sanji glanced around one last time and handed her a glass of fruit punch. "Robin-chwan," He decided, thinking that it was best to let the most intelligent individual of the crew know. "Have you felt them? I have."

Robin's face showed the slightest of confusion. "Them? Sanji-san, I'm afraid that I need you to explain."

And so he did, from the start to the end.

Robin nodded slowly. "I guess so, I have felt it also."

"Robin-chwan, you don't think-?" Sanji glanced around nervously.

Robin smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure if there was we would've already found out. Perhaps just a side effect of the paranoia."

"Yes, Robin-chwan!" Sanji noodle danced away to serve Nami her drink, though he still felt uneasy. He was so sure that someone was watching him… And it wasn't one of the Straw Hat Crew.

* * *

"Alright, show yourself." Sanji said aloud after turning a corner and heading down a dark alley. The Straw Hats had docked on a nearby island to stock on supplies-which Sanji had offered buying, and Sanji was very sure that someone was tailing him.

"My, you really are unique." A man in a black trench coat followed him. A fedora hat shielded his face with shadows, though not his brilliant green eyes.

"You were the one on the Sunny, right?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Why are you here?"

"To deliver a message."

"Alright, what message?"

Suddenly the man moved, and he was behind Sanji.

Sanji whirled around. "What-?"

"My captain has given me a message to deliver," The man delivered three sharp jabs and a kick that sent Sanji flying into the wall. "And he told me to deliver it in such a way that you, and your crewmates will never forget it."

"The hell?" Sanji roared, and he set the groceries down. (He was still carrying them.) "Diable-!" Before he could heat up his leg, the man blurred and suddenly he was in front of him, and a single thought flashed through Sanji's mind before getting slammed into a wall again. _Fast! _

"Really, I'm disappointed." The man pulled out a knife and went to work. Sanji barely managed to avoid the glinting blade.

He kicked the blade from the man's hand, and the man clenched, throwing it at Sanji. Sanji snorted and moved sideways, but suddenly, before the fist even connected, blood spurted from Sanji's chest. He staggered back in shock.

"What?"

The man unclenched his fist, and a sword materialized in his hand. "You haven't improved at all." The man said. "Or that might just be my upgrade of powers."

"How do you know?" Sanji said, and roared "Diable Jambe: Flanchet Strike!" He hurtled at the man, spinning before lashing out in the air, leg flaring. Satisfaction flooded through him when he felt his foot crunched against the man's face.

"Ah," The man tapped a finger to his temple. "I'm sorry, I wasted my time with you. I'd better finish this now." He clenched his fist again, this time pointing it at Sanji instead of going on offensive. There was a shot, and Sanji staggered back, coughing up blood. The man had nailed him in the chest.

"It's not fatal, I'm afraid." The man said, a weapon forming once again in his hand, this time in the form of a gun. "If you were killed, the pain inflicted on your crewmates wouldn't be as satisfying as them watching you struggle." The man dropped the gun, and his fists clenched the air again.

_Right. _Sanji thought. _It's probably knives again. _He was right. The man swung, and Sanji feinted panic, jumping to one side. A sharp blade, invisible, caught his ankle, and fresh blood spurted out. He kicked the man's hand, and the knife dropped to the floor. Sanji grinned. Now for the finishing touch…. He lifted his leg, ready to deliver the fight ending kick, when the man turned, his left hand lashing out.

Sanji caught a glimpse of his clenched hand, as if it was holding a knife that was not there. _Shit! _The knife slashed across his body, opening it up, sticky, wet blood erupting from the long gash. Sanji hit the ground with a thud, and the world rocked before his eyes. He tried lifting his hand, slick with blood, but it fell halfway.

"Who the hell…." He rasped. The man said nothing, and moved towards him. And Sanji fell into nothingness.

* * *

"Usopp-san, have you seen Sanji-san?" Robin called up to the Thousand Sunny.

"No, in fact I haven't," Usopp peered down. "Something wrong?"

"I'm telling you, stupid Ero-Cook probably got caught up with some girls." Zoro snorted. He shifted the bag of supplies that Nami made him carry. "Hey, mind if I throw this up here?"

"No," Nami shot at him before turning back to Usopp. "We were supposed to meet up at the Town Square after buying the assigned supplies." Nami explained. "Chopper, Robin, Zoro and I bought the supplies, and Sanji was in charge of the food supplies. He didn't come though, so we thought he just came back to the Sunny."

"Did you try, Nico Robin?" Franky leaned over with Usopp.

Robin nodded. "I can only go to places where I've been before, but the city is huge. There are alleys and pubs that I've never been to before, and Sanji-san isn't in the places I searched."

"What?" Luffy jumped down from the Sunny. "Sanji's missing?" Luffy was panicking, most likely afraid that another jellyfish had abducted Sanji.

"He is?" Brooke followed Luffy down, and Franky and Usopp followed.

"We should search together," Chopper suggested. "Cover more ground,"

The Straw Hats nodded.

They found him in the darkest alley in the city.

The blonde cook was lying facedown, brutally mauled, his blood splattering the walls. The groceries lay on the ground, forgotten, and he made no notice of the Straw Hats. Chopper squeaked and scurried over, checking Sanji for his pulse.

"Who did this?" Luffy growled. "Who?"

Nami didn't say anything: She had stepped back, hand covering mouth and was struggling to hold in the bile rising in her throat.

Even Zoro was taken aback: He had unsheathed his swords; looking around if the attacker was still there. But he was careful not to look at Sanji's body.

"He's still alive," Chopper announced after inspecting Sanji, and almost all the tension lifted from the Straw Hat Pirates shoulders.

"But who would do such an Un-Super thing?" Franky asked.

"Whoever it was, I'll kill him!" Luffy huffed. Zoro and Robin nodded in agreement.

"But where will we find him?" Usopp asked.

Chopper glanced at a wall and shrieked. "Look!"

The Straw Hats followed the direction where he pointed, and understood why he screamed, and the answer to Usopp's question.

On the wall, painted with Sanji's blood, were the words:

_WE'LL MEET YOU AT DIABLO MOUNTAIN_

* * *

"Really, Camour, you had to do that," A man, eyes shielded by a red pirate hat sighed. He tilted his pirate hat-now adorned with a flaming red feather, so that Camour was able to see his blue eyes.

"Do what, Aetern?" The man in the black trench coat, Camour snapped.

"Why didn't you hold back on him? I'll be fighting a weakened opponent be the time they reach Diablo Mountain."

"Where is Diablo Mountain, anyways?" A woman in her early twenties snorted, twirling her black striped hair.

"It's the tallest volcano in the Island Satanus, Becadell, and the most dangerous." A man with periwinkle blue hair said. "It's where captain was born, and it is a rather suiting place to fight for us," He laughed. "Diablo-Devil, suitable, no?"

"Oh, shut up, Avery." A woman in her late twenties said. "No one finds your jokes funny, so quit making them." She had pitch-black hair, swept back in a bun, heavy lidded eyes, and she smoked a pipe.

Avery stepped forward, eyes flashing dangerously, when a blonde haired man, sitting so quietly in a corner that no one noticed him, spoke up. "Now, Avery, I'm afraid I can't have you splitting bones every now and then. Even with my devil fruit power I can't manage this much."

Avery said back down and smiled. "Whatever you say, Remei." He turned to the black haired woman. "Omista, are you ready?"

"Always, Avery." Omista said. "Have you chosen my victim, Camour?"

The man in the trench coat was nowhere to be seen.

"Camour," Aetern growled.

There was an annoyed sigh, and Camour materialized in front of a wall. "Yes," He said. "I have,"

"Who is it?" Omista demanded.

"The orange haired girl, Cat Burglar."

"Really?" Aetern cocked his head. "I think Straw Hat would be easier."

Camour nodded. "Yes, but he's too stupid. It will be hard for Omista. Cat Burglar is more of her type."

"Very well then," Remei straightened his doctor's cloak. "Let us get to work, then."

"Yes," In unison, the group rose and headed for the door.

* * *

**End Of Chapter One**

* * *

**Okay, so Nami's going to be the next victim, and Omista is going to be responsible.. :P It's going pretty well, and there's probably going to be more nakamaship/hurt/angst in the next few chapters too! R.G.A**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Thanks Vanizo, for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Who did this, Sanji?" Luffy asked. His straw hat shielded his eyes from view, mouth set in a straight line. "Who?"

The Straw Hats, all grim-faced, were gathered in Chopper's infirmary, watching the small reindeer tend to the cook. Chopper grinded herbs to dust, added hot water and poured the mixture in Sanji's mouth.

"Who would do such a thing?" Nami whispered in horror for the hundredth time, staring at the limp cook.

Bandaged and wounded, the proud, bad tempered cook seemed so vulnerable and fragile, and it pained every single one of them to look at him. To see Sanji struggle alone between life and death hurt them all worse than any wound.

Suddenly, Sanji gasped and shuddered, and his eyes shot open. "Huh? What?"

Almost all the Straw Hats threw themselves onto him, embracing and crying screams of joy and relief, and he gasped. "Air! Air!" But the Straw Hats (Franky, Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Brooke) held on, so glad that the blonde cook had pulled out. "N-N-Nami-swaaaaaan!"

"Who did it, Sanji?" Luffy said. The young captain still hadn't moved from his spot, though his tense shoulders had relaxed. The question shook all of the Straw Hats out of their trance, and they stepped back from Sanji, forming a beeline from Sanji to Luffy.

Sanji looked Luffy directly in the eye. "I'm not sure," He said. "The man wore a fedora hat, that covered his eyes, and a black trench coat. By the way he was speaking, I think we fought his group before, and the group leveled up or something," He rubbed his head and groaned. "Shit, the damn bastard humiliated me,"

"Which is what you do to yourself all the time," Zoro smirked.

Sanji growled. "You wanna fight?"

"Yeah, sure, weakling! By the way, we know what you look like with both eyes uncovered."

"WHAT?"

"God, you're gullible."

"SHUT UP!"

"Quiet!" Robin said. Sanji and Zoro stopped squabbling, and she sighed. "Thank you, now, Sanji-san, is there anything else about your assaulter?"

"Erm, yeah," Sanji furrowed his brow. "He's a devil fruit user, able to make himself and other stuff vanish, like the bastard Absalom. He confirmed that he was the one watching." He glanced at Robin, who nodded.

"And so we're not sure if he's here or not," Robin said.

"What?" Usopp screeched. "You mean Sanji's assaulter is _here_?"

Zoro shrugged. "Maybe."

"GUWAAAAH!" Chopper screamed.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed. "The constant suspense is chilling me to the bone! Skull Joke!"

"Any other way," Franky shot a thumbs-up at Sanji. "We'll teach that guy a SUPER lesson, so don't you worry, Cook-bro!"

Sanji's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Don't."

The Straw Hats looked at him, and he continued.

"He's too strong. I couldn't lift a finger against him. Just… Forget about this. Forget this even happened-"

"Shut up."

Sanji broke off and stared at Luffy.

Luffy returned his gaze. "Shut up."

Zoro nodded. "You think we fucking care?"

"Sanji-san," Robin said. "I believe you know very well that whoever hurts our nakama never gets away with it."

Usopp cracked his knuckles. "No one hurts any of us without punishment."

Sanji shook his head. "You guys don't know what you're going up against!"

"Sorry, Sanji-kun." Nami said. "But we're not letting that guy walk away unpunished."

There was a shuffle of blankets as Sanji rose from the bed. He got to his feet, Chopper screaming a bunch of orders, and faced the Straw Hats.

"Sorry, Nami-swan, but I'm not going to let you," Sanji said. "It's my duty as a cook, and a friend, to insure my crew's safety. And that's not going to work if you go charging into a battle you can't win."

"That's Luffy," Usopp muttered.

"Luffy-san?" Brooke asked.

Luffy had been standing quietly, staring at Sanji. The cook returned his gaze defiantly. At times like this it was impossible to tell what Luffy was thinking (Then again, it was always impossible). At last, he said, "Fine, then. Stop me."

Zoro spread his arms. "While you're at it, stop me too, Ero-Cook."

Sanji blinked. He didn't think Luffy would give in so easily, not to mention Zoro. "Alright," He said and charged at them. But after taking three steps, his body seized up and he doubled over coughing up blood. "What the-"

"Sanji." Luffy's voice made him look up again. The young captain stared Sanji in the eye, and suddenly it was like the boy with the Straw Hat had turned into a much older, much caring man. "This is why we have to avenge you. That man hurt you so much that you can't even walk. No one deserves that, and especially not you." He turned around and walked out of the infirmary, followed by Zoro and the rest of the crew, hesitantly. Only Chopper stayed behind to tend to Sanji's wounds, and Sanji heard Luffy's order.

"Nami, set sail to Diablo Mountain!"

"Don't-" Sanji started to say to Chopper, who was helping him into bed. "Don't let them-" He coughed again and blood splattered his blankets. Chopper changed the blankets and laid him down, and Sanji felt himself drifting away. "Don't…" He looked at Chopper pleadingly. Chopper merely shook his head, and Sanji fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Nami entered her navigation room and shut the door tightly. "Diablo Mountain…" She muttered, searching through her navigation books. "Ah, here!" She grabbed a red book, embroidered with gold patterns, with the words "Geography of the Devil Archipelago".

She sat herself on a sofa and skimmed through the pages, taking in everything the book wrote.

_Devil Archipelago, as its name implies, is a chain of seven islands, each named after a certain devil in mythology, though the Devilians (The citizens of the Devil Archipelago) altered some names. The seven islands names, from largest land to the smallest, are Satanus, Beelzebub, Luciferus, Iblis, Asura, Kroni and Set. The islands Kroni, Set and Asura are uncivilized; the people living there lead a similar life style to scavengers and hunters. _

Nami sighed with irritation. She hated reading long textbooks, and the dim-witted author of this book apparently forgot to include a table of contents. She rubbed her eyes and continued reading.

_The remainder islands are constantly bustling with merchants from around the world, thus gaining many riches, though the island Satanus is by far the wealthiest._

_ Though Satanus is a well-civilized island, part of it is actually uncivilized. No human is fit to live there, and dangerous wild animals prowl the forest. The most inconspicuous landmark of Satanus is a huge volcano-constantly erupting, I might add, called Diablo Mountain._

Nami bent over the book reading every part of the text carefully.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" A leering voice pierced Nami's ears and she looked up from the book in alarm.

A woman with pitch-black hair in a bun was standing in front of Nami. She had heavy lidded eyes, plush lips and an up-turned nose. She wore a black velvet dress, and she smoked a pipe.

"Are you from the same group as the guy who hurt Sanji?" Nami hazarded a guess. She stood up and took out her Climatact.

The woman laughed. It was a deep, hearty laugh that sent shivers down Nami's spine.

"You are smart," The woman said. "I'll enjoy being you."

"What?" Nami staggered back, too shocked to attack.

The woman shrugged. "You know, just to give our friends a little push when they get discouraged." Then she slowly faded into the air, and Nami caught sight of a thin stream of black heading towards her.

"Wind Sword!" A slice of wind shot out of her Climatact and spun towards the tendril, slicing it in half, but it simply rejoined and shot towards her.

The blackness wrapped around her, unyielding, and the Climatact dropped from her hands. Nami tried to struggle, and she opened her mouth to scream, and realized her mistake. The tendril shot towards her opening mouth, and shoved it's way through. Her throat bulged as it forced its way in, regardless of the hands clawing at her throat, and needles of cold pierced her mind, numbing it. She felt cold spread among her body, and slumped down into her chair.

Nami opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes were a darker brown, slightly tinged red, and she smiled. "I have a great mind, just like I predicted." She stood up and examined her reflection in the mirror. "Hmm… Not much change, part from the eyes. The idiots, if I remember clearly, never notice anything." She laughed and pushed open the door. "You can't trust anyone these days."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**I'm being evil...:D And there's a bunch more nakamaship! I can't wait to see the Straw Hat's expressions when they find out Nami's one of _them..._ You get a cookie if you guess what Omista's devil fruit power is!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update! ****Don't know why it took me so long to write it... Anyway, enjoy! I added an (self proclaimed) awesome Luffy and Zoro part! (; **

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Is something wrong, Nami?"

Nami jerked up from her book, her head whipping around to find the speaker. She saw the young captain, Luffy, staring at her. "Yeah, it's fine. Just a headache."

Luffy frowned. "You're weird today. And your eyes are darker."

"Really? Probably just a trick of the light." Nami laughed nervously, and pretended to have a headache. "Now that you say it, I really think I need to lie down." She got up from her sunbathing chair and made a beeline for her navigation room, darting into the dark room and closing the door before Luffy could react.

Luffy frowned again. "Weird."

Nami shut the door and locked it. "Impossible." She hissed. "How could that Straw Hat boy know?"

"Haki, what else?" A man in a trench coat materialized in her room, and Nami stepped back in shock.

"Camour, what are you doing her?"

"Captain ordered me to." Camour shrugged.

Nami growled. "Then go away. The captain very well knows that I can handle this,"

"I wouldn't, seeing how you handled Straw Hat." Camour shrugged. "But I can't blame you. The boy has Haki. He'll see through you if you're not careful."

"Don't need to rub it in." Nami sneered. "Just tell me, why the hell are you here, Camour?"

"Fine," Camour shrugged. "The Straw Hats are losing their anger. We need another attack."

Nami shook her head. "They'll be ready. Robin suggested it."

"But we won't be using them." Camour's smile was barely visible underneath his trench coat.

Nami smiled and clapped her hands. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

The man, his face hidden by shadows, unsheathed his cutlass. The gleaming cutlass slid from the scabbard in one swift movement, and the man swung it around, testing the weight. Nodding with approval, he sheathed it. He approached the mirror, gazing at his shadowed reflection, lifting his rough hands to touch the scar across his face. The long jagged line, formed during the battle with the Straw Hats.

He still remembered the battle clearly. They, the Devil Pirates, had challenged the Straw Hats to battle, and the Straw Hats had beaten them, wounding the pride of himself and his crew. If he remembered clearly, Omista and Camour were infiltrating the Straw Hats crew, egging them on as the rest of the crew waited on Diablo Mountain.

He pushed open the cabin door and strode out into the bright sunlight. The first thing he saw was his second mate, leaning against the wall. The blue haired man was holding a _**den den mushi **_that bore the markings of a jolly roger with a straw hat.

"Yes, I agree," Said Avery into the snail. "Best to enrage them even further, oh, and be careful with Straw Hat, Pirate Hunter and Black Leg, they all have Haki. Camour was very lucky that Black Leg was caught off guard. " The right hand man glanced up and caught sight of the man. "Oh, call you back later, the captain's here." He hung up and turned to the captain, bowing. "Captain, have you decided to take part?"

"Maybe," The man replied. "I thank you for arranging this, Avery. How's the plan?"

Avery nodded. "Good. We're expecting to arrive at Satanus in less than an hour. We can already see the island. Aetern, Remei and Becadell are preparing, and Camour and Omista are preparing the Straw hats."

The captain nodded. "And those two?"

"Doing their job, just like you ordered, captain."

"Good, Avery. You are worthy." The man said, pushing past Avery. Then suddenly, he turned and pushed Avery's head back. The man uttered an exclamation, and there was a sickening crack, and Avery's head snapped back, his neck bending at an irregular angle. "But don't step out of line, my second mate, or you will regret it."

There were a series of cracks as Avery's head cracked slowly back into its original place, and he shook his head, smiling. "Yes, my captain."

"Good." The captain stalked out and onto the deck, Avery following.

* * *

"Are you ready, Omista?" Camour gazed at Nami, who lay on the floor, bleeding.

"I'm fine, Camour. It's not my body, after all, and these aren't fatal wounds." Nami said. "And call me Nami. That's who I am now."

"Fine, then," Camour dissolved into the background. "Let us wait."

* * *

"Nami-san, are you there?" Robin knocked on the door of Nami's navigation room. There was no answer, and she frowned.

"Something wrong, Robin-chwan?" Sanji limped over. Chopper had unwillingly let Sanji out of the infirmary, saying that even though most of the wounds had closed, he still needed a check up. Sanji was still against the entire crew's decision to avenge him, but he was too weak of an obstacle to stop them.

"Nami-san isn't answering." Robin said.

"Really?" Sanji frowned, and knocked on the door."Nami-swan?" No sound. "Nami-swan? Are you alright?"

"What's going on?" Luffy shot over, nearly barrelling into them.

"Nami-san's not answering," Robin replied. "I haven't seen her since this morning when she entered her room, and I don't think she came out."

Sanji's expression hardened. "What if that bastard…"

Luffy lost his cheery expression, and Robin nodded grimly.

Sanji placed his foot on the door, and Luffy, his shoulder. "Nami-swan," Sanji called. "We're very sorry!"

They heaved together, and the door crashed down into the dark room with a thud.

Sanji squinted into the room, barely realizing that their actions had attracted the other Straw Hats. "Robin-chwan, the lights…"

"Got it, Sanji-san." The lights flicked on and Usopp screamed.

Nami was lying on her side, bathed in blood, her eyes closed. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, and her breath was shallow. A knife lay by her side, stained with her blood, and in her hand, loosely held, was a navigation book saturated with her blood.

Chopper ran over, placing one of his hooves on her pulse. "Still alive," He said. "The assaulter didn't hurt her as much as he did to Sanji. Just a cut across her chest and a few nicks." The reindeer grew into his large form, and scooped her up in his hands.

Sanji thought his insides were going to tear up. His beautiful Nami-swan…. He thought he was going to melt, break up and start bawling in front of everyone, but he didn't. Surprisingly, he felt rage. The anger inside of him boiled up, overheating his every thought. Anger at himself, anger at the man in the trench coat. He took a whiff of his cigarette, and glanced at the others.

The Straw Hats bore similar expressions to his. Luffy's Straw Hat covered his eyes, and the captain didn't say anything. His muscles were tense, fingers curled up in a fist, ears cocked slightly. Suddenly, the captain turned, and his fist flew out, and crunched against the wall.

Only that it wasn't the wall it hit. The fist stopped a few inches from the wall, shaking, as if there was some barrier that protected the wall. After a while, the fist snapped back, and Luffy approached the wall immediately.

While Sanji and the others were puzzled, Zoro had already caught up with Luffy's actions. It was weird how the second mate and the captain seemed to interact telepathically. The green haired swordsman hurtled towards the wall, reaching it before Luffy did, all three swords drawn, and sliced. There was a muffled cry, and Zoro reacted quickly, carrying out a few slices before stepping back.

Sanji couldn't believe his eyes. The place where Zoro's attacks had landed was bleeding. The wall had angry red slashes, blood seeping down from them, dripping down and formed the distinct shape of a trench coat, along with pants and shoes.

Sanji understood. Luffy and Zoro had found the man in the trench coat. He shot towards the disembodied legs, and kicked furiously at where he estimated the man's head to be. There was a cry as his foot connected, and he followed up with his other foot, launching the man into the wall. The body (torso, hands and head still invisible) hit the wall and slid down.

"What just happened?" Usopp stuttered. Even Robin looked mildly surprised, but she followed as the Monster Trio gathered around the man. The rest of the Straw Hats, after a moment's hesitation, followed, and they formed a circle around the man.

As they watched, the body flickered before their eyes, changing colors rapidly, until they settled into a specific color. Sitting before them was a man in a black trench coat, a black fedora sitting on his ashen hair, his skin tanned.

"Who are you?" Sanji demanded. "Who do you work for?"

The man sighed like he couldn't be bothered to answer. Suddenly, Luffy bent down, and grabbed the man by his throat, slamming him into the wall.

"You hurt my nakama." Luffy snarled. "I won't forgive you."

The man managed a weak laugh, which Luffy cut off. "Pleased to meet you too, Monkey D. Luffy. I am Leon Camour, navigator of the Devil Pirates."

_Devil Pirates? _Something tweaked in Sanji's mind. Funny. That sounded familiar.

"And your Devil Fruit?" Zoro growled.

"I believe that is very obvious, Roronoa Zoro." Camour laughed. "A clue is hidden in my name, I believe."

"True," Robin said as she gazed at the man coldly. "His name when you flip the positions is Camour Leon. Say that fast enough and you get 'chameleon'."

"Chameleon?" Luffy cocked his head. "Is it food?"

"Close, Luffy-bro," Franky said.

"A chameleon is a reptile that can camouflage itself." Chopper offered helpfully. "We met one once, remember Luffy? At the Rainforest Island?"

"Oh yeeeah!"

"Camouflage, eh?" Zoro said. "Damn sneaky."

"We should kill him." Sanji said, bringing everyone to the topic they were considering. "The bastard hurt Nami-swan!"

"For the first time in my life, and probably the last, I agree with the shitty Ero-Cook." Zoro said.

"Hey! Who are you calling shitty, shitty Marimo!"

"Uh, I think, you?"

"But then again…" Robin said thoughtfully. "He could help us with information…"

Camour shook his head. "No can do, Nico Robin. My lips are sealed."

"Yohohoho! I think we should-" Brooke started, but trailed off when he caught sight of something in the air. In midst of the Straw Hats bickering, none of them had noticed a tendril of darkness darting around their feet. The tendril now had floated up in the air, catching their eyes.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, his grip on Camour's loosening slightly at the sight of the tendril.

Camour's eyes narrowed slightly, and he hissed something that Sanji barely managed to catch. "You're not supposed-"

Suddenly, the tendril vibrated, sending off a shockwave that knocked all of the Straw Hats off their feet.

"Ugh!" Sanji slammed against the wall and the world rocked, and he sank to the ground, too dazed to do anything. Around him were blurry pictures of the Straw Hats, all of them rubbing their heads and trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I'm sorry," A figure leaned over him, and Sanji guessed it was Camour. "But I must go. I'm afraid I can't stay now that you've blown my cover. Farewell." The figure faded out of sight.

Sanji sat up in alarm, Camour's departing words shaking him out of his trance. He got up and glanced at the door, which was gaping open and cursed. "Damn, he got away!"

"But we have some useful pieces of information," Robin got up, rubbing her head. "Supposedly, the group that awaits us at Diablo Mountain are called the Devil Pirates, and Leon Camour is able to camouflage himself."

"But what was that just then?" A voice came from behind them, and they turned around. Nami sat herself up and winced. "Ew.. Is this my blood?"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji rushed over and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Nami waved him off. "Camour-that's his name, right? He didn't hurt me that bad."

"How long have you been awake, Nami-swan?" Robin asked.

"Not sure," Nami frowned. "Everything is fuzzy, but I think I awoke when you guys cornered Camour."

"Nami!" Chopper ran over. "Come with me, you need to rest!"

"Alright, but more importantly," Nami walked out of the door, Sanji and Chopper aiding her. "I need our location." She squinted at the horizon, where the silhouette of an island was coming closer. "Good, we're nearly there."

"Hm?" Luffy followed them out, still dazed by the shock even though he was invulnerable to it. Sanji guessed that that black thing or whatever it was must've used Haki.

"That's Satanus Island, right?" Zoro appeared in the doorway.

Sanji gasped. "It's the end of the world! The unthinkable has happened!"

"Huh?" Zoro paused for a moment for his brain to process Sanji's insult. When he finally realized what it meant, a vein bulged on his forehead. "Shut up, Ero-Cook!"

"Aahhahahahahaha!"

"Zoro's correct." Nami said tiredly, causing both of them to shut up. "We have arrived on Satanus Island."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Did you like it? By the way, some people guessed that Omista's Devil Fruit power had something to do with the mind, though I say to some of you authors who commented, you could've just put your answers as reviews instead of sending your answers to me via Private Messaging. Anyways, since none of you guys got it, I won't be revealing it! :P Reviews. Greatly. Appreciated!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 4  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, turn left when we reach the next crossroad," Nami led the way through the darkened tunnels that were dripping with water and filled the stench of rotten flesh.

"Nami-swan is sooo smart! We haven't met a single dead end ever since we started!" Sanji swooned, following Nami like the lovesick cook he was.

Zoro grunted as Sanji nearly bumped into him. "Watch it, Ero-Cook."

"The hell did you say, Marimo?"

"I said what I said, idiot!"

"Just shut up!" Nami whipped her head around and glared at them.

Zoro grumbled something and said no more, while Sanji whimpered quietly.

They had arrived at Diablo Mountain just a few hours ago, and had already navigated through what the Straw Hats estimated to be half of the mountain. Nami had informed them that the mountain was too steep to climb, and the only way to the top was through the labyrinth inside Diablo Mountain.

Personally, Sanji was rather happy that they were alone in the mountains. The townsfolk didn't exactly give them a warm welcome. It turned out that the people of Satanus hate pirates, and the Straw Hats were chased into the mountain rather than going in there by themselves. The townsfolk then bid them farewell by wishing them a painful death and suffering. Not the best of welcoming, Sanji was sure.

"Interesting…." Robin murmured softly, gazing at Nami with eyes bright with intelligence. Had anyone here what she said, they would've immediately questioned her, but fortunately, they didn't.

"Nami, are you sure you're alright?" Chopper said. "Your wounds, I mean,"

"I'm fine," Nami waved him off airily. "Camour didn't hurt me _that _bad."

"Yohohoho! Look, a friend has arrived!" Brooke's laughter made them look back, and Sanji saw that Brooke was pointing at the bleach white skeleton of a man. Sanji could tell by the way the muscles were formed, and the high cheekbones and strong jaw. "Yohohoho!"

"Ahahahaha!" Luffy, Franky, Usopp and Chopper all laughed, though the other (more mature) crewmates found that the joke was not funny at all.

"Suuuper joke, Skeleton-bro!" Franky yelled.

"Quiet," Nami hissed. "We still don't know if there are any wild beasts in the mountain!"

"W-wild beasts?" Usopp stammered. "Y-you never said anything about _wild beasts?_"

"I agree too," Robin said. "I am rather used to you warning us,"

Nami blushed a deep red. "Sorry," She said. "I sorta forgot."

"I believe that 'I forgot' is not an excuse, Nami-san" Robin said coldly.

Nami opened her mouth to protest then obviously thought better of it. "Well then, let's go on." She turned a corner nonchalantly, as though the conversation never happened.

The Straw Hats looked at Robin with shock, as the archaeologist almost never gave any of the crewmates a cold shoulder, nor argue with them.

"I'm fine," Robin muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "It's just for an experiment."

The Straw Hats trudged on in silence for the next few minutes, Robin's quarrel with Nami having killed the mood.

"Ah, we're here." Nami said at last. She had stopped in front of the exit of the tunnel, the sun shining brightly through a hole in the wall. The rest of the Straw Hats crowded around her, eager to see the sun light clearing.

Sanji caught a glimpse and gasped. The scene in front of him was that of a battleground, with no obstacles of any sort- it was just a huge, wide mosaic tile floor and a curved ceiling, similar to an arena without seats for audiences to sit on.

"We're near the top!" Nami said excitedly. "If I remember clearly from the book, after this, we just follow the left tunnel of the first crossroad, and then we'll reach the top!"

The Straw Hats started off, running across the room (it was a very vast room, probably a few hundred feet wide), when they heard Robin's quiet voice.

"And now, I believe, we will have to stop here."

"Why, Robin?" Luffy slowed and turned to face Robin, who was standing in the center of the floor. "Are you tired?" The rest of the Straw Hats followed his example and turned to face the archaeologist.

"Robin-chwan, is something wrong?" Sanji asked, walking towards her.

Robin nodded solemnly, arms folded. "In fact, it is. My experiment proved accurate."

Suddenly, hands sprouted from Nami's body and held her in a tight lock, cutting off her air. Nami staggered and fell with an exclamation, where more hands gripped her and held her prisoner.

"The hell, woman?" Zoro unsheathed his swords, but the rest of the Straw Hats didn't move, too confused by the actions.

"Show yourself," Robin commanded, moving towards Nami. "You are not Nami, navigator of the Straw Hats, just a mere replica. Show your true form, or I will strangle you right on the spot."

"What?!" Now the Straw Hats were sure whose side they were on. They advanced towards Robin, apart from Sanji who couldn't bear to hurt his Robin-chwan, convinced that _Robin _was the duplicate the enemy created. As they approached, a weak laugh from Nami made them stop in their tracks.

"As I expected, you are the smartest of the crew," Nami hissed.

The Straw Hats looked at Nami in shock.

"N-nami?" Usopp stumbled over his words. "W-what's going on?"

"Quiet, fool!" Nami snarled, once again shocking the Straw Hats. "Your archaeologist is correct; I am not your Nami."

"Then who are you?" Luffy demanded.

Nami grinned and suddenly her mouth shot open, and Sanji saw something stirring inside. A bolt of darkness shot out of Nami's mouth, the orange haired navigator slumped downwards, and the tendril flitted towards Robin, who braced herself.

"That's the thing we saw before!" Chopper said.

Robin ducked as the tendril shot at her, and ran over to the Straw Hats.

"Nico Robin! Mind telling us what the hell is happening?" Franky said as Robin neared.

"A devil fruit user, probably sent here to escort us to the top!" Robin said. "Most likely one that possesses people! That thing over there, probably a crewmate of Leon Camour, possessed Nami-san!" She turned just in time as the bolt hurtled at her, and it hit the wall with such force that the wall nearly caved in. "Go!"

"W-what about you, Robin-chwan?" Sanji said, scooping Nami up in his hands.

"I'll be fine!" Robin shooed them out of the arena, calling after them, "Nami-san will probably wake soon! Go to the top and avenge Sanji-san and Nami-san!" She ducked again as the blackness threw itself towards her, and the Straw Hats ran out of sight.

They ran until they reached the crossroad, just like Nami-er, Fake Nami had said. There was no time to doubt Fake Nami's instructions. They stuck to the left hallway, running, and Sanji just had enough time to notice that the tunnel had begun sloping upwards.

"The hell just happened?" Zoro yelled.

"You heard Robin-chwan!" Sanji yelled back, carrying Nami as carefully as he could. "Now keep running!"

"Yohohoho!" Brooke sped forwards. "Yet why are we running?"

Luffy looked grimmer than ever, and when he spoke, his voice was calmer than before, like the stillness of a volcano just before it blows. "Those bastards…. Possessed Nami… I won't ever forgive them…"

"How devious can they get, bro?" Franky said. "Seriously, man!"

Nami stirred in Sanji's arms and Sanji blushed as Nami opened her eyes. Suddenly, the navigator's eyes widened and she jerked upwards, banging foreheads with Sanji.

"Sanji? Guys? Where are we?" Nami rubbed her head as Sanji set her down.

"Long story, woman," Zoro said.

Sanji, who had more patience than Zoro had, explained the entire ordeal in quick, simple words. "We're in Diablo Mountain, Nami-swan. You were possessed by a crewmate of the man who hurt me, and Robin-chwan stayed back to fend off the crewmate."

"Oohh…" Nami bit her lip and Sanji wished he hadn't explained. The navigator seemed at the verge of tears. "Did I hurt any of you guys?"

Sanji flashed a grin. "Not a single hair, Nami-swan,"

They reached the opening of the tunnel, and burst once again into the clearing. The clearing was similar to the one where they just came from: No stones, trees, plants, etc in sight, just a plain floor on the top of the mountain, with no roofs whatsoever.

And standing in the middle of the clearing was a group of eight people, of different sizes and shapes. A man with blue hair, a girl with black striped hair, Camour, a man with brown hair and a red pirate hat, a tall man in a lab coat and spiky black hair, a teenaged, blonde boy in a suit, and a girl with white hair, carrying a flute.

The man standing in the middle, a lean yet tall man, with a long jagged scar across his face and spiky black hair spread his arms. "Welcome," he said, his voice ever so cold. "I am Jones Akuma, captain of the Devil Pirates. You might remember my crew: we met before. And welcome, to our revenge."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sorry for the Robin OOCness! R. G. A!  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update! It's a long chapter this time! :D**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Bastard!" Luffy shot at Akuma, his fists clenched. Then suddenly, the man with blue hair intercepted him, launching a vicious kick that sent Luffy backwards. Zoro grabbed the captain's flailing rubber arms as the boy shot past him, and managed to haul Luffy onto his feet. Luffy staggered, still winded by the blow.

"What the-?" Sanji said. Even he couldn't see the kick! He had only managed to glimpse the blue haired man's blurred figure, and suddenly Luffy was hurtling back.

"What power!" Nami gasped. "To be able to send Luffy back!"

Zoro grunted, placing Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. "That guy's mine." He charged at the man, swords swinging, when Sanji's shout of surprise stopped him in his tracks. He said with annoyance, "Shut up, Ero-Cook! I'm trying to fight here!"

"Shut up and look!" Sanji snapped back. He gazed back at the opposing group, blinking to see if he had seen the man clearly. Yes, standing behind the girl with striped hair, his red pirate had sitting on his brown hair; eyes alight with mocking, mouth twisted into the smile Sanji hated so much… "You!"

"Yes, me." The man said. "I'm back."

"How did you-? You were supposed to die!"

"Thanks to them." The man sneered. "I'm now a member of the Devil Pirates,"

"And a rather good one too!" The tall man hooted. His companions shifted uncomfortably.

"Err, yes, rather," Akuma said. "Please ignore our doctor, Remei Den. He's a bit on the… wrong side."

"Like we'd want to know!" Sanji hurtled towards them, Zoro muttering in frustration.

"Oh, so you get to attack and I don't?"

Suddenly, it had appeared so quick, Sanji slammed into something hard. He tumbled back, nursing his nose. "The hell-?"

"A barrier," The girl with striped hair said lazily. She had such a pretty voice. "Diablo Mountain was one of the hideouts of Vegapunk. He built almost everything, from invisible barriers to the arenas to machine guns hidden in boulders."

"I'll break it!" Franky ran over and punched with the huge fist of his. For a moment, his fist was suspended in mid air, and then the air rippled around him and he was thrown back.

"The barrier sends off shockwaves too," The little girl giggled, cleaning her flute.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Nami demanded. She was the only one who was not stupid enough to go throwing her onto the shockwave-ridden wall.

"Oh, this is like an individual duel." The man in the pirate hat said. "We send one of us, you send one of your crewmates, our representatives fight, one gets beaten, and we send in another. While they're fighting, we watch by the sidelines. How painful it will be, seeing your friends fall with screams."

Sanji really wanted to kick the damn brat in his smug face.

"I'm Vie Aetern, by the way," The man, Aetern, continued. "Don't want you calling me weird names, mind you."

"Fine then!" Luffy punched his palm, and growled at Akuma. "You and me. First."

Akuma shook his head. "No, the representatives have already been chosen."

"What?" Chopper cocked his head. "Who?"

"Robin…" Nami said, realizing. "Robin's down there, fighting with your missing crewmate, right?"

"Yes," The teenaged boy said. "Omista Gener, that's her name."

"Then…." Sanji started to say.

"It's a fight to the death," Aetern said. "Your recklessness has brought your archaeologist an one way trip to hell."

* * *

"It would be nice if you showed me your human form," Robin said, disappearing in a puff of petals as the tendril shot towards her. "I'd rather fight face to face," Robin said from behind.

The tendril lunged at her, then stopped. It waved hesitantly, and then suddenly it dissolved into midair, steam curling from its quickly disappearing body.

Robin shielded her face from the steam, taking precautions, and she found herself backing away as quickly as she could. She hit the wall and stood there, waiting for the dark steam to clear.

The steam dissolved, and standing in the middle of it, wisps of steam still curling off her lithe body, stood a woman in black.

Her hair was a tangled, long yet sleek, her eyelids colored purple and heavy lidded, plushy mouth stuck in a sneer. She wore a low-neck black dress, and it shone like the sun. She took a drag of her pipe and laughed. "Very well, Ms. Archaeologist. We'll do it head on," She held out her gloved hand, and Robin took it cautiously. "Omista Gener,"

"Nico Robin."

They shook, and suddenly hands sprouted from Omista's neck, grabbing her neck and pushing it backwards. A Robin sprouted from the ground, grabbed the woman's back and pulled it backwards.

Robin didn't flinch at all when there was a crack, and Omista fell lifeless to the ground.

"And farewell," Robin said, cold as ice. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

She turned and walked away, towards the door her crewmates took, and she heard laughing. Laughing behind her.

She whirled around. "What-?"

"Pleasure meeting you too," Omista said, her neck and back looking perfectly normal. The air vibrated around her, and a shockwave hit Robin, sending her tumbling into the wall.

"Impossible." Robin got up almost immediately after she hit. Hands sprouted from the wall, showing that just before she hit, Robin had used her arms to stop her. "A devil fruit?"

Omista held up her hands. "You caught me," She said. "I ate the Yurei Yurei fruit, model: Aku gōsuto."

"Ghost Ghost fruit, model Evil Spirit?" Robin said, crossing her arms. "You possessed Nami-san, I suppose?"

"Yes," Omista said, and suddenly she glowed with black aura. Her hair became wilder, eyes rolled up into her head, mouth split into a crazed grin. When she spoke, her hearty voice was changed to a raspy, deep voice that made Robin want to hand her a glass of water. "I can possess anyone, and I can send out ghostly shockwaves. Not much variety, but you've got it tough." She dissolved again, and Robin looked around wildly.

"Possessed while I'm in my true form has fatal consequences." She hissed into Robin's ear.

A hand sprouted from Robin's shoulder and grasped the air next to her, but she felt nothing.

"You can't catch me," Omista said from behind. "But I can catch you,"

Suddenly, Robin seized up, and she tried to inhale, tried to get air back into her body, and she coughed. Her hand immediately went up to her mouth, and when it came away, it was stained with blood. She peered down, and slowly a dagger materialized, imbedded in her stomach. She grabbed the hilt and wrenched it out with a gasp. She covered the wound with her hand, trying to staunch the flow, and ripped off part of her long skirt. She substituted it for a bandage, and looked around once again for Omista.

"Cheating?" Robin said. "Sneaky."

"Really? I'm rather insulted." Omista appeared in front of Robin, playing with her hair coyly, her features back to normal. In her free hand she held another dagger. "But I have to win this fight, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Robin said. "But it's time for me to strike," She opened her jacket and took out a small vial of water. The clear water sloshed back in forth, and Robin clutched it tightly in her hand.

Omista caught sight of it and smiled. "Are you trying to attack me with that?"

"Apparently," Robin chucked the vial at her, and Omista ducked easily. Just as she predicted. Robin proceeded to do the same thing she did with Crocodile. A hand grew out of Omista's shoulder, grabbed the vial and smashed it onto the woman's body.

Omista shook her head, picking out glass shards from her flesh. Parts of her body were bleeding, and the black haired woman seemed unable to heal herself. "And you call me sneaky."

"I apologize, but I cannot afford to lose either." Robin said. There was a whirlwind of petals behind Omista, and another Robin emerged from the petals, clutching the same dagger.

Omista turned. "What-?"

The clone struck and Omista hit the ground, blood spurting, the knife embedded in her chest.

"Ah," Robin said sadly. "I missed."

Omista staggered to her feet, pulling the knife out. She winced, and snarled, all her politeness gone. "I'll get you for that…" She faded away, and Robin whirled around, looking for any movement in the air that might give away Omista's location. There was none.

Robin heard a disturbance to the side of her, and jumped back just in time as Omista stabbed, the dagger puncturing her arm instead of her chest.

"Kkh!" Robin grabbed her arm, and lashed out with her foot, unleashing a kick that would've (probably) made Sanji proud. It connected with something and Omista appeared, this time tumbling into the wall of the arena. The woman hit the wall and slid down, motionless.

Robin frowned slightly as she approached the fallen figure. She had never preferred close combat. That was Luffy and Sanji's way of fighting. But then again, Crocodile had ordered for all assassins in Baroque's Works to be skilled in at least three types of fighting, and the Revolutionary trained her in fighting, in case she faced any opponent with sea stone in handy.

"Now," said she, "To finish this,"

* * *

Sanji stared at the screen, mouth gaping wide. He watched Robin-chwan stab Omista, dodge the heavy lidded woman's attack easily, and execute a kick that sent the latter into the wall. He didn't know what to say.

"Wh-wha-what?" He spluttered finally, still trying to overcome the shock. He had never expected, or imagined, that Robin-chwan could fight in close combat.

"Wow," Nami blinked. "I guess the revolutionary _did _train her in close combat."

They were watching from a huge monitor screen (one of Vegapunk's installments, apparently), all of their eyes glued on the screen, each and every one of them silently hoping for Robin to win this brawl.

"Omista'll die, you bastards!" A voice screeched, making Sanji turn his head to look at the Devil Pirates.

The black haired girl was struggling in the grasp of the blue haired man and the teenaged boy. "Let me go and help her, for fuck's sake!"

"It's fine, Cathy-nee sama," The little girl said. "Omista-nee sama still has her trump card,"

"Which renders her useless if she misses!"

"Becadell," Akuma said sharply. "We all agreed on this. If Omista dies, she dies. You can kill your opponent in revenge, but let this battle be."

"No!"

"You leave me no choice," Akuma said. His eyes glowed, and they caught the attention of Becadell.

"Uh…" Her mouth went slack, and she slumped down, snoring quietly.

"Ability to fall asleep, huh?" Sanji muttered under his breath. He opened his mouth to tell Luffy about this, the young captain too distracted by the battle to notice, then decided against it. Robin-chwan was all that mattered now.

* * *

"You think you've won?"

Robin stopped in her tracks, just as she was a rock's throw away from Omista.

Omista looked up at her, her 'ghost' mode back in action. "I'm not going to lose… Not to a person like you…" She faded away, once again, and Robin stepped backwards, hands sprouting from her body in a protective stance.

Too Late.

Robin gagged as the tendril forced its way down her throat, hands scrambling uselessly at her mouth. She shuddered as her mind went blank, and her body felt drained of energy. Everything went dark and she collapsed.

* * *

Sanji stared stupidly at the screen. He had witnessed Omista's assault on Robin-chwan, and now his Robin-chwan had been possessed, and possibly dead.

Sanji growled. _Fuck _his gentlemanly rule. He was going to rip the damn woman apart from limb to limb. In fact, she wasn't even that pretty.

There was hooting laughter from behind them, and Sanji turned and glared.

He stomped right up to the Devil Pirates, who were laughing with a sudden change of mood.

He leaned forward; just close enough for them to see him clearly, and far enough from the barrier to avoid a shockwave. "Cowards," He sneered. "Let down the barrier and fight us. I'll tear you from limb to limb, you fucking bastards."

"Rules are rules, Sanji," Aetern said. "Besides, we can'-!" His eyes fixed on the screen and his mouth dropped open. "Impossible!" He spluttered. The rest of the Devil Pirates seemed just as stunned.

Sanji turned, just in time to see Robin rise to her feet.

The archaeologist's eyes were shielded from view, her hair wild from the sudden fall to the floor. Robin stumbled and staggered, clutching her throat, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She turned and stared at them, though Sanji knew she couldn't see the camera that was filming all this.

Though what shocked him most were Robin's eyes.

One blue, one brown, the changing of eye colors unnerved Sanji. Robin was fighting Omista's control. Sometimes her eyes changed to completely brown, but in a second they were blue, then one blue one brown.

Suddenly, Robin shuddered horribly, and when she looked up again, her eyes were blue. She coughed and hacked, doubling over, and purged the darkness from her mouth. Robin collapsed once again, gasping in pain, before getting back to her feet and unsteadily approaching Omista, who had returned to her normal human form.

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief. His Robin-chwan was alive.

* * *

Robin closed her eyes, glad to be back in her own body. The past few minutes were like torture. It was like she was fading away, being pushed back by an unknown force much, much stronger than her. She clenched her fists, and unclenched them, still reminding herself that she was the one in control, not Omista.

She took a step forward, towards Omista, and gasped as her body seized up once again. Even though it happened so fast, Robin felt every part of her body split into cuts. It was like a million people were cutting her with a million needles, all around her body. She coughed up blood again, blood drenching her fading vision, and stumbled towards Omista.

Omista glanced up at her. "Make it quick," she said. "I can't move my body except for my head. That's the side effect. You'll be able to kill me."

Robin nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Clutch."

* * *

It took a moment for the conclusion to the brawl to settle in. Then the Straw Hats were whooping with joy, laughing with relief, and clapping each other on the back.

Sanji watched happily as Robin slid to the ground, back pressed against the wall, smiling.

"Very well,"

Sanji turned and saw Akuma looking at them, jaw clenched. "We accept our loss. Prepare for the next battle."

"What the fuck?" Suddenly, the ground beneath Zoro caved in, and the green haired swordsman fell through. The hole immediately closed over.

"Zoro!" Luffy lunged at the ground, ready to punch it through, and Sanji grabbed him.

"Idiot!" He hissed. "Zoro's the next representative!"

Luffy stopped struggling and looked at him. "Then who's the other?"

Sanji scanned the opponents in front of him. "The blue haired guy. He's gone too."

* * *

Zoro got up and faced the blue haired man. "Well," he said. "That was unexpected." He unsheathed his swords.

"Ah, yes," The blue haired man stretched, and Zoro could hear the man's bones cracking. "Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**I'll be doing one fight each chapter! :DDD R G A!**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, 'We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain' is back on track! Be sure to check out my new fanfiction, 'Kill Me, Please'! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 6  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"You know," The man said as Zoro and he circled each other. "I'd rather not use my devil fruit. It's rather… uncivilized."

"Whatever." Zoro said.

The man said nothing, but his eyes narrowed at Zoro's rudeness.

Zoro lunged at the man, Shuusui gleaming and flashing. "**Iitoryuu: Daishinkan*!**"

The man dodged, becoming the same blur he was when he had attacked Luffy, and Zoro caught a glimpse of something as the man darted around him.

The man was keeping his hands on his thighs.

Zoro frowned. Weird.

Zoro turned and brought Shuusui, up instantly, just as the man's cutlass clashed against it.

"Nice," The man commented. "John Avery, by the way."

Zoro scowled and pushed with Shuusui, and the man fell back. Zoro fell into a series of slashes and jabs, Avery parrying every single one of them. Zoro nodded, having already analyzed the man's movements, and there was a sound, metal scraping metal, as he unsheathed Kitestu. He sliced upwards with it, and Avery, his cutlass busied with Shuusui, eyes widened, and then he blurred again and disappeared.

Zoro's eye twitched. "Damn annoying disappearing act." Zoro closed his eyes, and his Haki, glowing green, spread through the room. Underground, of course. Zoro's eyes shot open as his Haki came across a moving object, intent on attacking from behind. Zoro turned and slashed, Kitestu whirling like mad, and Avery tumbled backwards just in time to avoid getting slashed in two. Zoro grabbed the man's hands, twisted them until he heard a crack, and sliced them off.

The disembodied hands fell to the floor with sickening thuds, and Zoro kicked them away.

"Oh, no," Avery said. "What ever shall I do now?"

"Regrow them." Zoro said as he moved in for the kill.

John smiled, nudging his stumps of hands against his forehead, leaving ugly smears of blood. "Smart."

Bones started pushing out from the stumps of his hands, forming the skeletal hands Zoro had gotten used to seeing on Brooke. Then, like the hands held secret pockets full of paint or something, flesh started seeping through the gaps between the bones, covering the skeletal hand from view. Avery smiled, flexing his newly grown hands. "I'm afraid I lost the element of surprise. Forgive me." Avery grabbed Zoro's arm, and Zoro screamed in pain and surprise as his bones twisted, cracked, and broke.

Zoro stumbled back, gasping in pain, Shuusui dropped from his grasp.

"Give up so easily?" Avery approached him, hands out. "Veins, please."

And Zoro screeched, back arched, as every vein started popping out, making them visible, as if Avery wanted to pull them out, one by one.

Unfortunately, it appears that he did. "Let's see." Avery walked up to him. "I think I'll start with…" He fingered Zoro's artery. "This one."

Zoro snarled, and he sliced upwards with Kitestu, cutting off Avery's arm.

Avery stumbled back, eyes wide with shock, a new arm already growing, and Zoro charged forward, ignoring the pain in his broken arm, swinging the flashing blade. The trick was to keep Avery busy, so distracted that he couldn't flip Zoro inside out and kill him using sadistic torture. Zoro cornered Avery to the wall, glaring and he started slashing, but Avery brought up his limbs to block the blows, his cutlass long gone from his hand, and his limbs fell, but Zoro wasn't interested in the man's limbs. He growled with frustration, cursing the man's Devil Fruit, and Avery bit his lip when he realized what Zoro was after.

The brain. Destroy it and how could Avery heal himself?

Zoro grinned as Avery showed an opening, as the periwinkle haired man tried to regenerate, and he sliced, cutting off the man's head. The man's head flew off, blood spurting, and hit the ground, tumbling. It rolled to a stop, but Zoro approached it immediately, realizing his mistake.

Shit, he was too late.

The head was laughing now, laughing as a body formed underneath it, reconnecting it to its neck, forming clothes, (Zoro had no idea how Avery could regenerate his clothes, but then again, he didn't want to be fighting a butt naked opponent) and Avery sat up again.

"Seven seconds." Avery stood up. "That's how long it takes for a brain to die. Fortunately for me, my regeneration takes up only five seconds. You'll have to actually _destroy _my brain to kill me."

Zoro snarled, clutching his broken arm. "I'll end this, stupid bastard, don't you worry."

Avery smiled, and spread his arms. "Don't keep me waiting then."

Zoro charged and Avery sidestepped, foot lashing out. It caught Zoro in the side and the swordsman tumbled into a wall. This guy's kicks were even more vicious than Sanji's.

Zoro slid to the ground, Kitestu thrown out of his grip, and as he felt the ground for it-not daring to take his eyes off the approaching man, his fist closed around something round and smooth. He looked down, and saw that, in his clenched fist, was a pebble dyed the color of the sea.

_Sea stone! _

Zoro lunged forward suddenly, fist shooting towards Avery. The man smiled, and waved his hand to break Zoro's fist, when he stopped, eyes narrowed.

Then Zoro hit him, and the man went flying, part of his temple caved in by the strong sea stone.

Zoro looked around him, realizing for the first time that the arena's walls were littered with bits and pieces of sea stone.

"Not going to let you!" Avery rubbed his head, unable to heal the sea stone caused hit, and flexed his arms. But his aim was off, and instead of Zoro's back breaking, Zoro's leg twisted itself into multiple shapes.

Zoro yelled, now hopping on one foot towards Avery, his (unbroken) hand wielding a sea stone. Avery stumbled back, his wound very obviously affecting him, and he hit the wall.

Zoro stood over Avery, who snarled slightly as his hands became in contact with the sea stone.

The man groaned, and glared up at Zoro. He started to get up, sneering at Zoro. "Don't think this is over. I'll kill y-!"

And that's when Zoro hit him with the boulder.

* * *

Sanji resisted a laugh as he watched Zoro hop his way around the room, trying to find the exit.

The green haired swordsman passed the exit so many times as he circled the room, his swords hanging by his waist.

Nami's hand met his face, but the navigator couldn't help laughing with relief. "That idiot. He won and then he gets lost."

"It'll be fine." A new voice said. "Zoro-san's gotten worse."

Sanji turned and saw Robin striding towards them, her right hand clasped over her left arm, trying to staunch the bleeding, and her right leg dragging uselessly.

"Robin-chwaaaan!"

"Oh god, Robin! Your wounds! Doccctoorrr!" Chopper screeched.

"Yohohoho! That's you, Chopper-san!"

"Oh yeah!" Chopper rummaged out bandages from his pack, applied disinfection cream to Robin, and soon Robin resembled a girl mummy.

"Oi, careful!" Sanji resisted the urge to kick Chopper as the doctor bandaged Robin.

Robin smiled, and assured Sanji that Chopper wasn't making her uncomfortable in any way. "Though it seems that Zoro-san took a shorter time to defeat his opponent than me."

"Don't be silly, Robin-chwaan!" Sanji waltzed around her. "That idiot Marimo took wwaaay longer than you did, my heavenly angel!"

"Good job, Robin!" Luffy grinned. "I knew you could do it!"

Robin smiled. "I thank you for your trust, Luffy-san."

"Shoot!" A hole opened underneath Franky, and he dropped like a stone.

"Oooo." Luffy turned towards the monitor again, before anyone of them could react. "Go, Franky, Go!"

"Go, Franky, Go!" Chopper and Usopp followed Luffy's cheers, watching as the cyborg shipwright appeared onto the screen, along with the boy with ashen hair. "Go, Franky, Go!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

***One Sword Style: Great Dragon Movement**

**I hate writer's block. Reviews please! People, Y U NO REVIEW? Just kidding. But my patience has a limit. :P  
**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's... So.. Hard to write from Franky's view! Oh well. :P Here's the seventh chapter, as promised! Check out my other stories, too, alright?**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oow! Let's have a SUUPER match!" Franky struck a pose.

The boy cracked a smile. "Okay, Cyborg-dude." He darted towards the blue haired cyborg, leaping up in the air and jabbing his arm towards Franky.

"Woah, watch it!" Franky leapt out of the way just in time, and the ground where he just stood was pulverized by the boy's fist. "Oi, boy! Have you got giant strength like Luffy-bro?"

"What are you saying?" The boy stood up from the crumbled, dented floor and showed Franky his fist. Instead of the normal tanned skin the boy had, the boy's right arm was a gleaming surface of metal.

"Wow! Are you a cyborg too?" Franky said.

"No." The boy reached out and touched the wall with his left hand and the hand immediately turned the same texture and color as the stone wall. "I ate the Yoso Yoso No Mi*. My body can take on any solid material, including metal and minerals."

"Oh, that's SUPER!" Franky yelled, striking a pose.

The boy face palmed. _Why did he have to fight an idiot?_

"I don't know your name, dude, by the why."

"Oh. Ashter. Ashter Ledge." The boy charged at Franky, his skin turning clear and sparkling. "Diamond Skin."

He swung a punch at Franky, who stumbled back. Franky's eyes widened with shock. The cyborg wasn't used to being knocked back with a single punch.

"Aw, come on!" Franky stared at the dent in his metal chest. "That's take me ages to repair again!"

"Like I care."

"That's mean, bro."

"Hmph."

"I guess it's my turn, then!" Franky drew a deep breath. "Fresh Fire!" He blew, dancing flames spurting out of his mouth.

"Nonsense!" Ledge held up his sparkling hand, and the flames were immediately extinguished. "You can't burn diamond." It was second, though, when Ledge reverted to his normal tanned skin, then to the shiny metal Franky had seen before. "Pacifista Skin."

"Bah! Super!" Franky steadied himself as Ashter charged forward. "Strong Right!"

"Guk!" Ashter stumbled back as Franky's fist connected, his chest dented in. "How?"

"Come on, Ashter-bro!" Franky said. "That pacifista skin is no use against 'Armored Me'!"

"Damn it." Ashter closed his eyes, reverting to his normal skin. Franky saw a texture, similar to sea stone, start to creep up Ashter's body.

"Sorry for cheating, bro!" Franky slammed his fist against Ashter's chest and the ashen haired boy went flying. "But I've gotta pay you back for what you did to Cook-bro and Nami-sis!"

"Che." Ashter got up, his skin back to normal. He was clutching his chest in pain, wheezing.

Franky frowned. The guy was tougher than he had thought. "Franky Rocket Launcher!" Missiles burst through his hands, zig-zagging through the air towards Ledge.

"Won't work!" Ashter turned into the same color, and dodged, though his movements were sluggish. He trotted (kinda) up to Franky and swung a punch that knocked Franky off his feet. He grabbed Franky and broke off the cyborg's round metal shoulder, revealing gears and wires inside the body.

"Sea stone?" There was no doubt. Franky frowned. The sea stone was very obviously affecting Ledge. The teenager was panting, clutching his side, and the sea stone skin withdrew and the boy slumped against the wall, panting.

"Oww! Let's finish this!" Franky pressed a button on his forearm and his hand popped open, revealing a metal rod that sparkled with electricity. "Fraaanky Radical Beeaaam!"

The electricity charged out, crackling towards Ashter. It struck Ashter in the chest, the boy screaming, and there was a great flash.

"Oow! Suuper!" Franky struck a pose. He winced as his hair flopped down, all his cola gone into the last attack. "Ooops."

"I… won't…" Ashter rose from his hole in the wall. "I won't lose…"

"Aw man!" Franky said. "Bro, you've already lost! I know my attacks, bro! You're paralyzed! I'm not killing you."

"I won't face my father like this."

"Your father?"

* * *

Jones Akuma stared at the screen, watching Ashter face Franky.

"Don't you feel even a bit of remorse, Captain?" Cathy Becadell asked. "I mean, he's your own son, right?"

"No son of mine loses." Akuma said. "He knows that too. I've taught it to him since he was young. He knows what to do."

Cathy bit her lip and looked away, shielding also the young girl's eyes.

* * *

Ashter was walking backwards towards the hole in the wall, where the sun shone brightly through.

"Hey, man," Franky warned as he followed. "Now, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I won't disappoint my father." Ashter said.

"Waaaah! Ashter-bro!" Franky blubbed. "Such… Determination…. I feel so happy for your father! Waaaah!"

Ashter managed a smile at the emotional cyborg. "It was a good fight." He closed his eyes and fell through the hole.

"Hey!" Franky, still crying, ran to the window. He extended one arm, the gears in his body whirring as the arm stretched, grabbing hold of the boy.

"Let go of me!"

"Nooo!" Franky was crying again. "I won't! You have to live, Ledge-bro!"

"Let go! If I live now, my father's going to kill me anyways!" Ashter's fist turned sea green and he slammed his arm into Frank's hand. Franky howled as his arm whirred and broke, a huge dent in his forearm.

Ashter fell, down and down, and the ashen haired boy disappeared in the clouds.

"Ashter-broooo!" Franky sobbed. "Waaaaaa!"

* * *

Luffy whirled around to face Akuma. He charged right up to the barrier and placed his fists on the invisible wall. "You-!" He snarled. "Killing off your own family like that!'

Akuma stared back coldly. "Ashter is no son of mine."

"I won't forgive you!"

Akuma ignored Luffy, and turned towards the remaining Devil Pirates. "They were weak." He said. "Not worthy of our group. Kill your opponents with no mercy, or I will maim you."

Aetern swallowed nervously, remembering that Sanji had beaten the living daylights out of him the first time they had met.

Cathy nodded, hugging the little girl who look devastated at her crewmate's suicide. The girl clutched her flute, trembling.

The man in the lab coat nodded solemnly. "I won't disappoint you, captain."

"Nor I." Camour said.

Akuma smiled. "Good."

Sanji snarled angrily. "Bastard."

* * *

"Where's the damn exit?" Zoro yelled angrily, pounding on the walls. "It's creepy being here with some damn half dead idiot!"

"…"

"You're still alive?" Zoro whirled around to face the crumpled form of John Avery.

"Not for long." Avery said.

"Then fucking die already!" Zoro raised the sea stone again. He thought for a moment and lowered the stone. "Where's the exit?"

If Avery could move his body, the second mate would've face palmed. "Over there." He gestured with his head at the door-shaped hole, opposite from Zoro.

Zoro resisted the urge to kick himself. "That was some damn magic trick, right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Avery smiled and choked on blood. "You'll be sorry."

Zoro snorted. "For what?"

"My captain will avenge us. He'll kill your captain then the rest of your stupid crew. No one can beat him." Avery closed his eyes and his breath stopped.

Zoro frowned. "Weird." And the directionally challenged swordsman hopped out of the battlefield and into the maze. "I'm sure left is the correct way."

* * *

Nami faced her opponent, muscles tensed. She glanced upwards, the hole from which she fell from already closing up. She took out her Climatact. "Um… No hard feelings if you lose, right?" There was a shot, a loud bang, and she gasped as a bullet pierced her shoulder, going right through.

Cathy Becadell glared at her. "I won't forgive you and your crew mates. Omista-onee san is dead, and it's all your fault!" She fired another shot from her gun, which Nami barely avoided. Nami glanced and was startled to see tears sparkling in the sniper's eyes.

"I won't forgive!"

There were two more shots, and the bullets imbedded themselves in Nami's stomach. She gasped as blood gushed out, and with a cry of pain she wrenched the bullets out of her body.

"I'll kill you."

Another bullet pierced Nami's hand.

Becadell approached her, the girl's black striped hair flowing and her cigarette still smoking.

"Don't think I'll let you live, _bitch_."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7**

* * *

***Element Element Fruit**

**Yeah, this didn't turn out very good. Oh well. Reviews Greatly Appreciated!**

**- Veratican Justice**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nooooo... School started again, just as I was going to upload this... Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Gaaahaak!" Blood spurted from Nami's mouth as another bullet imbedded itself in her chest. She stumbled, falling to the ground, clutching her chest. "How-?" The navigator bit back a cry of pain as she jerked the blood soaked bullet from her chest. Thankfully, it didn't pierce the

"Are you not dead yet?" Cathy Becadell approached her, gun pointed at Nami. "Because I ate Utsu Utsu No Mi*. I can hit anywhere I want with my guns." She walked towards Nami and stopped a few feet in front of her. "I'm not going to kill you, not yet." She pressed the gun to Nami's stomach, finger tightened around the trigger. "I'm going to make you pay for what your stupid crew mates did to mine."

"It's your own fault!" Nami kicked Cathy away and pointed the Climatact at her. "Gust sword!" A gust of wind spiraled towards the sniper, and the girl ducked, the wind only grazing her.

Nami got to her feet with much difficulty. "Don't blame everything on us." She swung the Climatact upwards, dark storm clouds floating from the small metal tube. They gathered around the confused sniper, and Nami twirled the Climatact over her head. "**Black Ball: Raiun Ro*!"**

"Kyaaaah!" The lightening streaked down pierced towards Becadell, striking the woman sniper. The woman emitted a girly scream (completely unfit with her brutal personality) as the lightening struck her, and she crumpled to her knees, burnt and smoke rising from her body.

Nami walked over carefully, her Climatact out in defensive. Becadell twitched and Nami jumped, though she made no move to finish the sniper off.

Big mistake.

The bullet pierced her shoulder and Nami dropped the Climatact in pain.

In an instant, Becadell was on her feet and lashed out a kick that Sanji would've been proud of. Nami was swept off her feet and landed on the ground.

The impact knocked her breath out of her and the world spun. Nami tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before staggering up again. **

"I'm blaming it on you!" Becadell bit back tears. "Because you had to beat us! If you didn't, then Omista onee-san wouldn't have died! Nor Avery-sama! Or Ashter!"

"Your logic is even worse than Luffy's." Nami frowned. "No offense."

"Shut up!" Becadell aimed her gun at Nami, and Nami squealed before ducking. The bullet missed and Nami charged upwards, swinging the weather stick. "Mirage Tempo!"

Becadell shot the bullet and it pierced Nami's head, but the navigator smiled and her image flickered before disappearing. Becadell frowned. Did it suddenly get a lot hotter in here?

"That won't work." Said Nami behind her, and Becadell whipped around, instantly firing her gun.

"I told you." Nami said from her side.

Becadell turned and saw the navigator, flocked with million copies of herself. The middle one flicked her hair, smiling. "This is the same technique I used to defeat Kalifa. Oh? You know her?" She smiled, seeing the sniper's face change to shock at the CP9 agent's name. "Let's see if you fall for it too." She pointed the metal stick at Becadell. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Zigzags of lightening shot out of each opening of the metal poles, and the electricity made its way to the black haired sniper.

"She's trapped me!" Becadell realized. Should she take her chances? She moved towards the right, then stopped and hoped luck was on her side. She felt a small zap on her arm, and stared at it.

One second… Her hand was numbing.

Two seconds… The numbness spread up to her chest.

Three seconds… Time unfroze and Becadell screamed as the lightening hit her on the full. She opened her mouth and smoke steamed out. The girl hit the ground and didn't move, and Nami sighed with relief.

Finally over. She turned to walk away, and stopped and looked down at her stomach. A stain of blood was spreading across her white shirt. The stain was getting bigger and Nami choked as the nausea started to rise. A dribble of blood leaked out of her mouth and she collapsed.

* * *

"Where's the damn fucking exit!" Zoro yelled angrily, clutching his three swords as he hopped down the tunnel. He tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face, screaming curses. "Goddamnit!" He struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall of the tunnel. As his ears pressed against the wall, he heard shouting and screaming.

"The next battle!" Zoro took out Wado Ichimonji (with much difficulty). He slashed at the wall, cutting through it very easily. "I should've thought of that earlier."

The wall crumbled and revealed a mosaic arena; similar to the one he had just left.

Nami was laying crumpled on the ground, a lot of bullet holes in her body. None of them were fatal, but the navigator hardly glanced up when Zoro approached her.

Zoro looked at the opponent, the black striped haired girl sniper he had seen earlier.

"You're my enemy, now." Zoro snarled, hopping towards the girl.

* * *

Nami glanced up weakly. "Zoro?"

The swordsman had his sword out, hopping vigorously towards Becadell, who seemed rather confused and shocked. Zoro's broken arm and leg were flopping down by his side, wobbling around like some retarded jellyfish. The man's mouth and face was covered in dirt, the dirt mixing with the blood and giving the man's skin an ugly shade of magenta.

Zoro fell on his face, screaming, and Nami's respect for the swordsman disappeared in a puff.

"You know," she struggled to her feet, watching the swordsman in dismay. "I think I'll manage fine."

* * *

"What." Sanji drew a breath as he watched Zoro. "The _fuck _is that idiot doing?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy's eyes were glued to the screen, the captain seeming to enjoy the swordsman's appearance. "Zoro is funny!"

Sanji watched as Zoro sent an air cut at the girl sniper, who screeched as the slice pierced her body. He frowned. Which side should he take? He'd have to go with Nami-swan, she was on his crew, of course, but the other crew's sniper had one _sexy _body… Sanji kicked himself. It was at times like this that he hated himself for being an (as Marimo would've put it,) Ero-cook.

"Haah?" Chopper's eyes bulged open. "What's going on?"

Sanji looked upwards and his cigarette fell. "What the hell?"

Zoro in the screen seemed to be exclaiming the same thing. His body was entrapped in a clear plastic chute, the chute extending towards the ceiling of the arena. There appeared to be currents forcing the swordsman upwards, and before long, Zoro was shooting up and out of sight.

"Huh?" Sanji cocked his head. "What just happen-!" A rumbling shook him off, and Zoro burst through the platform, still screaming, colliding with the cook.

"Gaaaah!" The force of the impact knocked Sanji off his feet, right into the barrier. "Ugyaaaaah!" He was thrown back, right into the dazed swordsman, and they collided and went flying again.

Usopp shook his head. "Those idiots."

"Yohoho! Though it wasn't technically their fault, Usopp-san!" Brooke chortled.

"You damn Marimo!" Sanji got up from the tangled Zoro's body. "What'd you do that for?"

"I didn't! You did, Ero-cook!" Zoro got up, still wincing from his broken limbs.

"Zoroo!" Like some damn magic trick, the swordsman was immediately encased in a cast and bandages. Zoro let out a muffled curse and fell as the cast immobilized his body, and Chopper caught the falling swordsman.

The reindeer carried the swordsman and set him down next to the equally mummified Robin.

"Nice seeing you alive, Zoro-san."

"Ditto."

* * *

"Argh!" Nami hit the wall. "On second thoughts, I'm really wishing Zoro stayed back!" She moved to get up again, but found that her arms flopped uselessly by her sides. The orange haired navigator was pale from bloodloss, though she struggled still to stand up. "Not good."

"You are stubborn." Becadell sneered, though the expression lacked it's usual venom. The sniper was tired and weak too. "It's time to end this." She aimed the gun at Nami's head.

Nami flinched, and when she looked up again, she saw something flicker behind the sniper's eyes. Was it remorse?

Becadell trembled, her cigarette already gone. Her finger loosened around the trigger as she stared at Nami's face, and a single pearly tear flowed out of her eyes and down her cheek.

* * *

Cathy looked at Nami. Those dark eyes… They were the same as before… They had same scared, yet defiant look in that girl's eyes. The sniper blinked, and then it wasn't the Straw Hat's navigator she was seeing.

The girl with light red hair looked up at her, the dark brown eyes piercing the sniper. The girl's face was caked with dirt, dried up tear stains, and she was bleeding. Lots of blood. She faced Cathy, scared but determined, and Becadell regretted everything.

The gunshot rang out and the girl collapsed.

* * *

Becadell dropped the gun and fell to her knees in front of Nami. "I can't do it… Not again…"

"What?" Nami edged slowly away from the sniper.

"Run…" Becadell cried. "Don't die! Don't die… like h-!"

A knife, hovering in midair, sprouted through the chest of the sniper. The girl stared at the silver knife, shared one last look with Nami, and collapsed.

Leon Camour materialized in his black trench coat, just as Usopp dropped through the ceiling. ("Aaaaaaaaahhhh!")

"I knew it." Leon leered. "She couldn't do it." He kicked Becadell's body away and turned to face his opponent, Nami still too shocked to speak. "Don't be sorry, girl. I'll deal with you after I kill your own sniper."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

***Shoot Shoot Fruit**

**** I described it in so much detail because it happened to me before. -.-**

**More details and explanation on Becadell's past in the next chapter! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! It's been a long time, eh? I had this story in my desktop for the last few weeks but I was too lazy to finish it. I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 9  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean?" Usopp's teeth chattered uncontrollably. "Last time I saw, that girl was ready to maim Nami!"

"A little story wouldn't hurt, would it?" Leon sat himself down, eyeing Usopp. He gestured in front of him. "Come on, then. Sit."

Usopp sat nervously, right next to Nami. He pulled out a few bandages (that Chopper had managed to shove into his hand before the sniper fell through the hole) and plastered them onto Nami's wounds.

The navigator had her eyes closed, her breathing shallow, and she cracked open an eye as Usopp neared her. "My staff." She turned her head towards the fallen Climatact, just a few inches out of her reach, and Usopp handed it to her.

She fumbled with it, before directing the end of it above her head, muttering "Gust Sword." A whirlwind shot out of the hollow Climatact and ripped through the ceiling of the arena. Nami looked at Usopp. "After you've beaten him, we'll get through from there."

"Mademoiselle," Leon said. "Please don't go assuming things by yourself. And I might add, may I start the story?"

Nami nodded, and Leon closed his eyes.

"Let's see…

"Cathy Becadell, unlike the other members of her crew, had a soft heart. She was afraid to kill, though her skill proved her a worthy adversary. It was only after many times did she become accustomed to killing. Still, though, she didn't like it.

"Of course, you might say, that she's already accustomed to killing, so why didn't she kill your navigator? Well, this is a bit cliché, but…

"It was long, long ago when it happened. Around the time of the death of Portgas D. Ace, I guess. We were docking at a random island for food supplies, and Becadell went shopping. The captain had noticed something peculiar about Becadell ever since she arrived at the island, and ordered me to follow her.

"Naturally, I obeyed. I followed her through the town, but oddly enough, she didn't stop at any shop. Rather, she stopped at a small, worn down cottage at the edge of town. She opened the door and stepped inside, and I followed her, narrowly escaping into the room before the door caught my cloak or something.

"Inside, sitting on the dirty, stale smelling floor were five kids. Each of them was as skinny as a bone, their faces lined with morose and hunger, and they barely even glanced up as Becadell knelt next to them.

"The tallest one of them, a boy with shaggy black hair, looked up and for a moment those hopeless, dull eyes widened with joy before resuming their normal glazed mode. "Onee-san?"

"Sshhh…" Becadell shushed the boy before reaching into her pocket and bringing out a huge loaf of bread. "I'm back, but I won't be here for long. We're leaving tomorrow, so I'll drop by and get another loaf for you. Ration this, okay? It'll last for a long time. I'll send more food by mail, okay?"

"The boy nodded silently and gripped her hand. "I missed you. We missed you, Onee-san. Why can't you stay here?"

"Because…" Becadell was lost for words, but she knew very well why. This island's mayor was our captain's uncle, who apparently shared the same sadistic nature of Captain Akuma. You could call it blackmail. Our captain knew Becadell had kin on this island so he gave her a warning, saying that she had to join her crew or else her family would die. Becadell, being the sniveling, self-sacrificing idiot she is, agreed.

"Now, when I followed Becadell back to our ship, our captain announced that we were going to burn down the town for apparently the mayor had said something that angered his nephew.

"Really, though, the expression on Becadell's face was hilarious.

"Regardless, we set off, burning and massacred the entire island. Mind you, I should have said this earlier, but it wasn't a very big island. Only about one sixth of the size of the island Set. That's the smallest island in the Devil Archipelago, mind you.

"Of course, Becadell sprinted for the cottage. I alerted my captain and we set off, following her as she made her way past the screaming, terrified people. By the time we got there, the cottage was already burning down, and only one girl was left, sitting in the corner of the cottage. The rest of her brothers and sisters had run outside, desperate to save them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" My captain said behind Becadell, and boy, did she jump. Our sniper turned and looked at the captain, trying to stammer out a reply why she was here. Before she could say anything, though, our captain said "Finish the stupid wretch. My orders were not to leave anyone alive in this town. Kill her."

"The moment the little girl heard this, she seemed to get to the conclusion that her loving older sister was no longer the sister she knew. She grinded her small yellow teeth with determination and stared up defiantly at Becadell, as if daring her to shoot the girl.

"Now, after I think about it, the girl really did resemble you a lot, Miss Navigator of the Straw Hats. Really. You've got the same brown eyes, not to mention the same hairstyle. Why, if you'd just dye your hair brown, you'd look exactly like the girl if she was 18 years old!"

"Shut it," Nami growled, obviously rather angry that Jones Akuma had ordered Cathy Becadell to kill her own sister and annoyed with Leon's blabber.

"My apologies. As I was saying, Becadell didn't really know how to handle the situation. But with the sudden turn of events, whereas her own sister turned against her, Becadell made a decision that spared your life, miss. She killed her own sister."

"What?" Usopp stared at Leon. "But… but… That's not right! That's insane! I mean, isn't that just some misunderstanding? Who would kill their own sister and still live with it?"

"Now, my formidable opponent, I didn't necessarily say her mind was perfectly stable after that. Like every person with a conscience, the death of her sister by her own hands affected Becadell greatly. She was never the same again, and when it came to kill you, none of us thought she could do it, and we were right." Leon stretched and stood up, beckoning to Usopp to do the same. "I never really liked her anyways. Come on then, story-time's over."

* * *

"You!" Luffy pounded his head angrily against the barrier. The air rippled around him as the shockwave tried to throw him off, but he kept going, glaring angrily at Jones Akuma. Which, Sanji thought, was rather logical since the shockwave was generated through electric shocks and Luffy the rubber man would be unaffected by it. "Killing your own nakama! _Forcing _your own nakama to kill their family! Are you some sort of…. Monster?"

"It's my way of doing things." Jones said coldly. "Restrain yourselves from sticking your noses into other people's business."

"I won't forgive you…." Luffy's eyes were wild with hate as he pressed his face against the barrier. "Not ever… Never…"

"Oh, be quiet," The tall man in the lab coat said. "You're missing out on the battle. Look, they've got lots of wounds. It'd be over soon, just you wait."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Usopp slumped down, breathing heavily. "Finally!" He winced as his weight landed on his bad leg and sat down hard next to Nami.

"That was lucky." Nami said. "Who knew you could see him through your goggles?"

"I know right!" Usopp said, staring cautiously at the unconscious Leon. "And he just kept on jumping up and stabbing me… God, I was so scared!"

"But at least you won!" Nami said. "That last attack was nice… Impact wolf, was it?"

"Yeah,"

"That was pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"Here, grab on." Nami extended a hand weakly and Usopp grabbed it. The navigator pointed her Climatact towards the floor.

"Tornado!" A tornado of cold wind shot out of the tube and swept them upwards, carrying them up and away into the huge hole made by a similar attack of Nami's.

Nami laughed with joy as they soared up and through the holes in the ceilings of the numerous floors (all made by Nami's one attack) though her cries of laughter were quickly drowned out by Usopp's screams.

"Guaaaaaah!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Nami said giving him a noogie. "This is the one and only chance I'll give you a free ride! Enjoy it, for it's going to end in a few seconds!"

They shot out into the arena where the Straw Hats were gathered, Nami letting out a whoop of joy and Usopp screaming his head off.

"Naaaaami-swaaaaaaan!" Sanji waltzed over and caught Nami as she fell, completely ignoring the sniper.

"Guwwaaaaah!" Usopp smashed headfirst into the mosaic tile floor, creating a huge dent. Sanji stepped over the trembling body nonchalantly and carried Nami over to Chopper delicately, despite her protests.

"Oiiii, Chopper!" He set her down and with a nod, Chopper started taking off Usopp's hastily applied bandages and applying medicine to the wounds.

"That was awesome, Usopp!" Luffy cheered. "You totally beat that guy up!"

"Yeah! I was pretty awesome, wasn't I!" Usopp hobbled over to high five Luffy before a stab of pain hit his ankle and he fell.

Luffy blinked, his hand still up in a high five before turning around to face Chopper. "Chopper! Usopp needs help!"

"I know that, idiot!" Chopper squealed back, obviously stressed with the amount of patients. "But Nami's more hurt!"

"Yeah, shitty Gomu!"

"Whatever." Zoro grunted and leaned against the wall where he was resting, next to Robin and the other patients. All of them looked like mummy's, and Sanji rather enjoyed the bandaged (and half naked) form of Robin.

"Yohohohoho!" Brooke laughed, waltzing around their bodies. ("Brooke, stop! You're making me dizzy!") "Such joy is that none of us have died yet!"

"Hrm?" Sanji glanced up, catching just the action where the tall man was just leaning away from Jones Akuma after whispering something into his ear.

"Oh, very well then." Jones muttered, before shouting out. "Well, my dear, _lucky _rivals, it seems that we have run out of arenas. Apparently we're going to fight right here, right now."

"Okay!" Luffy clenched his fists. "Bring it!"

"Right, next up to battle we have Tony Tony Chopper and our doctor, Remei Den!" Akuma said, holding up Chopper's bounty poster. "Wait, where's Remei?"

The little girl holding the flute wordlessly pointed to a nearby door that had suddenly shut close. Sounds of rapid footsteps were coming from behind the door and slowly faded away.

Akuma scowled. "That coward! I'll kill him later. Next up on the list, Accursed Sang versus Soul King Brooke!"

Brooke's jaw dropped open. "I have to kill that cute lady?" He pointed his cane at the little girl. "I-can't!"

Accursed Sang seemed to have objections too. "I don't wanna fight that ghost!"

"Ghoost?" Brooke jumped back instinctively. "Where?!" Nami's palm hit her face.

"Then I'll kill you." Vie Aetern, who had not spoken for a while (Though that didn't change Sanji's everlasting hate for his obnoxiousness) held up his cutlass with was rusty with blood, and prepared to slice Sang's head open. His captain nodded in approval and the little girl screamed, too scared to run away, and Sanji saw the barrier shimmer before disappearing and he leapt through, flying across the ground.

He swept the little girl away just as the blade fell and blocked the second cutlass Aetern swung to take his head.

He looked up, straight into those green, mocking eyes he had hated so much, and snarled "Child abuse, heard of it before? Leave the girl out of this. This is our battle." He leapt back, to their side of the barrier and handed the little girl to Nami.

"Here, Nami-swan. Take care of Sang-san. I think she passed out."

Indeed, the little girl had her eyes rolled up in her head, foaming at the mouth with shock that she had escaped death. Nami giggled when she saw the comical expression on Accursed's face and looked up at Sanji. "That's the guy… who did all of that to us, right? With the jellyfish?"

Sanji nodded. "Hai, Nami-swan."

"Give 'em hell for us, Ero-Cook." Zoro glared at Sanji and then at the man in red. "If you don't, I'll do it to you." He shifted uncomfortably and Sanji had a sudden thought that the Straw Hats were recalling the awful torture Vie Aetern had brought onto them- replaying their horrors of childhood over and over again in their minds.

Sanji had a sudden, continuous image of him sitting in the small deserted island, skinny with starvation and eyes wide with hope, and the picture of the crap man Zeff sitting there with a leg missing- he shuddered. Sanji knew that amongst the Straw Hats, his past was about the least painful and having even worse memories played over and over again in his mind… Sanji bit his lip and walked away.

He walked towards the center of the dome shaped room and pasted Luffy on the way, the captain making his way to the sidelines so he could watch.

They shared eye contact and Luffy said "Go, Sanji." Sanji nodded and stood to face Vie Aetern.

The shitty bastard was going down.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

**I ran out of ideas for Usopp's battle, so I just skipped it. And Brooke's battle... Would you kill a little 8 year old girl? Reviews Greatly Appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Double digits FTW! Yay, I'm nearly done with this! Only around two more chapters to go!**

_***ATTENTION PLEASE!***_

**Before you proceed on, please read this. Recently, I've been getting reviews and private messages (No objections there,) but I'm seeing that most of those are just comments on how I've finally updated my stories. Yes, I know I'm not as active as before- schoolwork is a pain, but these comments are rather offensive. Seriously guys. I'm not THAT lazy. This does not mean I don't want reviews. It just means I don't want reviews criticizing how long ago it was when I updated.  
**

**Enjoy, and no hard feelings please!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 10**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"This feels like it's happened before." Sanji and Vie Aetern circled each other, both regarding their opponent with much awareness.

"It's called déjà vu, idiot." Sanji snarled, lighting another cigarette.

"Whatever." In a sudden movement, the man charged forward, the blade of the cutlass glinting. Sanji jumped back and blocked the swing, and swept Aetern off his feet with his foot.

Aetern caught his weight with his hands and flipped backwards, his leg shooting out and catching Sanji in the chin. Sanji kicked out in instinct and he felt his foot collide with Vie's stomach. As if they'd agreed on it, both of them struck at the same time, and they hurtled off in opposite directions.

"Right!" Sanji was back on his feet and he charged a Diable Jambe, jumping up and shooting the leg towards Aetern. The man, his pirate hat already swept off his head, lifted his leg up wards and the two legs struck. The impact was enough to knock them off their feet again. Sanji took a deep breath, feeling burning hot hatred and rage surge through his body. His body flickered with fire and he charged forward. "Hell Memories!"

Aetern stumbled back, and Sanji couldn't blame him. During their previous sparring, Aetern hadn't seen Sanji in his raging mode, and normal people would be terrified.

Just when Aetern seemed like his legs would give out, he flipped backwards and spread out his hands. "Then it's my turn." The air around him shimmered, splitting and forming together to make a flickering image of a girl. She smiled at Sanji, becoming clearer by the second and Sanji jerked his offense with a shock.

"Nami-swan?" Sanji's fire extinguished as soon as he set his eyes upon the beauty and his heart melted into putty as Nami flipped her hair.

The orange-haired girl looked at Sanji. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Sanji-kun?" She approached him and Sanji edged away. He caught a glimpse of her swaying breasts and looked away. Such behavior was unbecoming of a gentleman. Besides, she wasn't even real. The real Nami-swan was standing right behind him…

"How dare you!" Nami's angry shout confirmed Sanji's thought, and she shook her fist at Aetern. "How _dare_ you, you bastard!"

"Aaaw… That's not nice." The holographic Nami said. (Was it holographic? It looked so real.) She grinned once more at Sanji and shimmered before disappearing.

"As I thought." Aetern said. "It won't work as well with the real person here. Then let's try this."

Before he could react, Aetern's cutlass cut through Sanji's clothes, pinning him to the ground. "What the…" He tried to get up, but he looked up and the sight of another image stopped him. The words died in his mouth and he stared up at the blood-ridden, wounded body of Portgas D. Ace.

Ace, not aware that Sanji was looking at him, glanced down at his stomach, where a dark red, bubbling and steaming fist was imbedded in. The figure that owned the fist appeared behind Ace, and Sanji recognized the scowling face at once, having spent his past two years studying that face and vowing to avenge Luffy's beloved brother. Akainu.

* * *

"Luffy?" Nami asked with much a caution, glancing at the captain. The other Straw Hats shifted awkwardly. They knew they were witnessing the death of Luffy's older brother, and none of them could've expected this was how the strong, brave and unbeatable Fire Fist died. The newspapers said nothing about this, and Zoro looked away, knowing that seeing this would render his brave and strong captain helpless.

Luffy said nothing. He just stared ahead, right at the flickering image as it grew opaque. Usopp noticed that Luffy was shaking, trembling with his mouth open a few inches. He gazed with a pained expression at the scenery and gripped his head, shaking it back and forth. "Stop it… Stop it…."

Chopper dragged Luffy backwards, without a word, and turned him around so that the captain's back was facing the fight scene. Seeing this was like rubbing salt in Luffy's wounds, but Luffy resisted. He looked Chopper in the eyes and said, "Chopper. Don't stop me. This is Sanji's fight. I have to watch," His words trembled like he was close to cracking, (Chopper suspected he was,) and in the end the reindeer sighed and let go. Luffy walked back to the sidelines where he continued to stare at the flaming figure of Ace, his fists clenched.

* * *

"What… What the hell?" Sanji sent a death glare at Aetern, though he daren't move. The flaming, wounded figure of Ace, his face set in a determined expression paralyzed him, and it was terrifying and full of macabre but he couldn't tear his eyes away. "I thought your power was the Ganbo Ganbo No Mi*!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Aetern scratched his head. "After training with captain, I realized that my fruit _wasn't _the Ganbo Ganbo No Mi. It was the Memo Memo No Mi**, so I'm a Memory man."

"Get your facts straight!"

"Whatever! Sue me."

_Damn it! _Sanji bit the butt of his cigarette, which he had already smoked half of. The ability of that bastard put him at a disadvantage. He could pluck any memory from any person in this room and show it to Sanji, and Sanji knew that Aetern was thinking the exact same thing. He got up to his feet, taking his time and looked Aetern in the eye.

"Wait," Sanji vaguely remembered the conversation he had- back at Tamton Island, with the ghost of Aetern's grandmother. She was dead- by a few centuries at least, judging by her clothes. So how did Vie… "You were alive a few hundred years ago!"

"Yes?"

"So how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You said you were a Ganbo Ganbo No Mi." Sanji said, "Able to grant any desire! So how did you survive that long, if you _didn't _have the power to grant your desire to live?"

"Ah, that." Aetern dropped his defensive pose and shook his head. "Back then, I wasn't entirely sure what had happened after I had eaten the Devil's Fruit. I struck a deal with the Nocturnal Jellyfish. By the way, what happened to my dear jelly friend?"

Sanji growled. "We killed it and ate it as stew."

"Ah, pity. It had a rather good sense of humor, you know."

"You mean when it was laughing as it injected poison into us?"

"Maybe." The man stretched. "Anyways, the jellyfish was mutated by the toxins spilled into the sea. This, apparently, gave it extra long life."

"So?"

"So when I struck the deal with the jellyfish, it dragged me down into the water. Back then the toxins were still at large, and I had accidentally drunk quite an amount of the infected water." Aetern winced. "Not enough to actually mutate me, but to lengthen my life."

"…That is kinda sick."

"I know. It tasted like shit. But at least I was rewarded with eternal life, and with the power to do anything I want with memories!"

"Cheater."

Aetern grinned, that smug grin that had always made Sanji want to kick him in the face. Now he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to maim the fucking bastard for what he did to his nakama- especially Luffy. The captain, it seemed, was still in shock, and he couldn't take his eyes off the mirage of Ace and Akainu. The young boy was shaking, clutching at his head and muttering "Stop it, stop it…", and seeing his captain at a weak state like this enraged Sanji. (So much for 'I can do this,' thought Sanji drily.)

"What of it?"

"Cheater, cheater. Garbage eater."

"… Um… What?"

"I said…" In a flash, Sanji was in front of Aetern. "Cheater, cheater, garbage fucking eater!" He kicked the smug brat in his smug face (god, that felt good) and sent him hurtling into the wall.

"What are you doing, Vie!" Akuma growled, and Sanji caught a tone of impatience in the man's voice. "I thought you said you had an ace up your sleeve!"

"I do!" Aetern staggered up from the rubble, rubbing his head. A trickle of blood seeped out from his head and dribbled down his face.

Sanji glanced at his own body. Bruises and scratches, and a few cuts. Not bad. He looked up at Aetern, who was nursing a huge bruise on his forehead. At this rate, Sanji's win would be definite.

"Then show it, damn it!"

All right, Sanji wanted to kick the damn Jones Akuma's hideous mug in.

"Fine." Aetern spread out his hands and Sanji saw an opening. He darted towards the man, and he leapt up, his foot swinging out and he caught the man on the chest and knocked the man's breath out. He knew that should Aetern reveal his 'ace', the battle would be over. Sanji flipped backwards right away after attacking the man, but Vie's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The man grinned up at him.

"Too late." His eyes glowed green and a deep purple glare shone from his palms. He thrust his palm into Sanji's chest and Sanji gasped as the breath came rushing out of him. The glare illuminated his face and Sanji felt his body going numb. He struggled but felt his body weakening, and Sanji felt his mind drift away.

* * *

Zoro glared at the unconscious cook. "That idiot! Getting cocky like that!"

"Oh, leave him," Nami said, distracted. "Sanji-kun won't be down for long. On the other hand," She turned and looked at Luffy, her face lined with worry.

The young boy was crouching on the ground; his face hidden by his hands and his entire body trembling. Chopper was trying to coax him to drink a fluid- no doubt a medicine that would calm the captain down, but so far all his efforts were in vain. Luffy threw his head back, mouth wide open and his eyes rolled up in his head, and Zoro blinked in confusion when he caught sight a single pearly tear dribbling down the corners of Luffy's eyes.

"Ace…"

Zoro looked away, focusing on the battle instead of his captain. "Oh, finally!" He said, projecting his voice towards the blonde as the cook rose to his feet. "God, you're such an idiot, letting your guard down like that!"

Sanji turned and Zoro smirked, waiting for the cook to retort back.

"Who the hell are you?"

Zoro blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Whhhaaaat?"

Sanji opened his mouth to reply when Aetern's jeering laugh cut across him. "Of course he doesn't know who you are! I ate the Memo Memo No Mi! Duh, I erased his memories!" He grinned and approached a bewildered Sanji, who backed away.

"Who… are you?"

"Your soon to be murderer." Aetern grinned and his blade flashed and Sanji stumbled back, a huge gash opening up in his chest. He staggered, leaning backwards- a near miss with hitting the barrier that separated the sidelines from the arena.

Aetern laughed a laugh that made him sound like a diabolical genius, approaching Sanji while swinging his cutlass in circles, with no control whatsoever. It was a wonder he didn't cut himself in the process. More gashes appeared on Sanji's body and Zoro was (and he hated himself for it) worried for the damn cook.

Sanji darted around the blows, a few of them nicking his shoulders and he somersaulted into the air, his foot striking out. It collided with Aetern's neck and the man gasped as his body went rigid and his neck bend at an unnatural angle. He inhaled and collapsed.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god!" Sanji stared at his hands. "D… Did I just _kill _him?"

"Of course you did, bastard." Zoro called from his spot in the sidelines. "Is he breathing? I think not."

"Yohohohoho!" Brooke said, playing with the little girl- Accursed Sang, Zoro recalled. He made a face. Weird name.

"Whatever," Usopp rolled his eyes but he couldn't help grinning. "Hey Zoro… Sanji's lost his memories…. Can you think of the different ways we could-"

"Humiliate him?" Zoro grinned. "Sounds nice, Usopp."

"Shut up," Nami growled and she took Sang from Brooke and sat the little girl on her lap. "And really, Brooke, you don't throw girls up in the air and catch them! Look at her- she's freaking out!"

"No she isn't, Nami-chan!"

"Well, if you call trembling and slightly foaming at the mouth not freaking out, then yes!"

"Erm…"

"Here, here." Nami bounced Sang on her lap and the girl blinked and cuddled up against the orange-haired navigator. "Sang-san, Mister Sanji's finished his battle. Can you open up the barrier?"

Sang giggled and nodded. She stretched her hand out and the barrier shimmered and disappeared. Sanji blinked and Zoro growled "Get over here, unless you want to be caught in the next battle." Sanji glared at Zoro and the swordsman smirked. Well, at least Sanji hated him again. The cook shrugged and walked over, leaning against the wall and avoiding any of their eyes.

"Sanji-san," Robin said, and Sanji looked up. He must've already assumed his name was Sanji and he bowed to Robin. "Here, sit next to me," Sanji sat next to the archaeologist rather uncomfortably and he blushed a deep red.

Usopp nudged Zoro and Zoro smirked.

"I'll fill you in, if you wish, about your background information and everyone around you, Cook-san."

"H-hai."

Zoro looked away from the blushing cook-he couldn't bear watching the cook blush, it made him want to retch, and he looked back at Luffy, who had recovered rather quickly after Chopper had wrenched open the captain's jaws and literally forced the medicine down his throat. "Luffy, are you okay?"

"Never felt better, Zoro!" Luffy got to his feet and walked, swaying to the battlefield, where Akuma was already waiting. He faced Jones and cracked his knuckles and a grim aura settled around him. He looked Jones in the eye. "You will pay for what you did to my nakama."

Akuma's smile made Zoro frown in confusion. "We'll see," he said, his voice as soft as a pillow. (Could voices be like that? Zoro wasn't sure.) "We'll see."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

***Desire Desire Fruit**

****Memory Memory Fruit  
**

**No comment. :D Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see! School is FINALLY over, and that means more updates! This is, sadly, the second to last chapter of We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain. This one's a long one! Nearly 3,000 words, and that the story alone! Enjoy! (PS: Check out my new story, Wonderland.)**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 11**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The glowing pink light shot out of Akuma's hands before Zoro could warn anyone. "Luffy!"

Too late. The captain was mesmerized by the ray's deep pink glow, the magenta light reflecting in his eyes. He didn't do anything to stop the beam, in fact muttering "It's fine, Zoro."

"Are you stupid?" The rest of the crew joined in on Zoro's warnings. Though technically, Zoro thought, the captain was rather on the stupid side.

"Luffy!" Franky yelled, wincing as his sudden outburst caused more blood to seep through his bandages, much to the anger of Chopper. "What the hell are you doing, Luffy-bro? That guy's the SUUPER boss!"

"Zoro." Luffy said and Zoro sighed, recognizing the determined tone in the boy's voice.

"Fine." Zoro said to the others, who were gaping at him in amazement, no doubt impressed that he had given in to the captain's wishes with just one word. "Hey, it's his fight. His fault if he gets himself killed."

Sanji the amnesiac cook (Zoro smirked- that made a good nickname,) stuttered in protest- much out of character, as Sanji was always the one to agree with Luffy's decision after Zoro. "Are you sure? I mean, he's, uh, o-our captain right?"

"Sanji-san," Robin said, drawing the cook's attention back to her. "There are some orders a crew just cannot disobey. You used to understand this the most, back in your… previous life."

"Really?" Sanji blinked and his face turned fifty shades of red. He sat back down, feeling rather awkward. Who were these people? From what the pretty dark-haired woman had said, these eight people were a pirate crew. And he was their cook. It was all very confusing, but Sanji had eventually come to accept it. Though he felt that the atmosphere was still very awkward whenever he spoke. He turned back to the battle.

The beam caught Luffy by his chest, illuminating the captain's face with a light pink glow. Luffy stared at it, curious and wondering if it would hurt him or not. It was really cool! Like one of those things in the comics he saw at the windows of comic book stores! The light passed through him and Luffy felt his body droop, his brain shutting down. He yawned and gave in, slumping down on the floor and snoring. After all, it had been days before he had actually gotten a good nights' sleep.

* * *

Luffy awoke in cold sweat, in an arena that was almost identical to the one he had just been in. "Where am I?"

"A dream world," A voice answered and Luffy jerked up from his position on the ground as the black-haired man, Jones Akuma, materialized before him. "I've eaten the Yume Yume No Mi*, a fruit that allows me to send others to the dream world and control it."

"So we're sleeping?" Luffy shook his head. He never liked thinking. It hurt his head too much and made him dizzy. He liked to leave the thinking to brainiacs like Robin or Nami.

"Precisely. However, any wounds you receive here will be automatically transported to your real body." He went on, rambling useless information that made Luffy's head hurt and his ears ring. The young captain clamped his hands over his ears and yelled, "Shut up!"

The man stopped and Luffy sighed with relief. He removed his hands and pointed at the man, his expression a mask of determination and anger. "I will never, ever forgive you for what you've done." He pointed at the man. "You. Me. 'Till the finish."

"Accepted," The man said and no one said anything afterwards. They braced themselves, hands curled into fists, eyes glaring, teeth grinding. It was like this for a few minutes or so, completely silent.

Then a bird's high-pitched call, bright and clear, pierced through the silence as a warning call and as one, Luffy and Akuma lunged for each other.

Luffy ducked Akuma's swipe and lashed out, feeling grim satisfaction flood through his body as his hand connected with the smug captains face. He vaulted over the man, planning to strike from behind when the man's hand shot out, gripped his ankle and yanked the young captain to the floor.

Luffy leapt to his feet and swiped out with his foot, his assault once again avoided. He felt his body seize up in frustration and determination and he flipped back, catching his breath.

"I told you," said Akuma, "this is dreamland. I rule everything here, because it is _my _dream."

Luffy mumbled, trying to get his head around the entire 'mystery dream' thing. "But it's my dream too…"

Akuma narrowed his eyes as Luffy drew to the conclusion. "Sooooo… I rule it too!" The black-haired boy's eyes sparkled with glee. "Cooool!" He scrunched his eyes up, focusing on a specific thought with much concentration. "Robot…. Robot… Please…" Luffy wasn't even aware of the change, but when he opened his eyes, his limbs were replaced by metal gears that whirred and sparked, claws that snatched and scooped and…. ROCKET LAUNCHERS! Luffy was about to explode with happiness. "This is sooooooo COOOL!"

"Uhhh…" Akuma watched the boy prance around, firing out rocket launchers and occasionally yelling 'Luffy Radical Beam!' "You do know you're still fighting me, right?"

"Huh?" Luffy, totally caught up with the awesomeness of his new robot body, had forgotten that he was fighting to the death. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." He glanced sadly at his robotic body. As much as he liked it, he wasn't used to moving around with a metal body like Franky was. The metal body disappeared in a puff and Luffy was back with his own body. "Eerr, where were we?"

"When I'm about to kill you?" A gleaming spear with a shaft of pure titanium tipped with a head that radiated energy appeared in Akuma's hands. With much ease, he threw it and it hurtled towards Luffy with a speed that was unnatural for any human to throw.

Luffy only had time to turn before the spear sliced across his chest, drawing sticky, dark red blood that splattered the marble floor.

* * *

Zoro's eyes bulged as a large gash suddenly appeared on the unconscious Luffy's chest, and Akuma's sleeping form let out a large gasp of pain. "The hell is happening?"

"I think they're fighting," Nami said. "In dream-world. Or something."

"Woah, seriously?" Usopp said, impressed. "That's really cool. That means Luffy can control his dreams!"

"Wow!" Chopper said, his reindeer eyes perking up with excitement.

In the midst of the bickering and conversing of the Strawhats, hardly anyone saw Vie Aetern breathe his last, his neck twisted at an odd angle.

Sanji gasped and doubled over suddenly, wrenching himself from the grasp of Robin, panting. He shook his head, trembling, and wretched as if choking on something invisible.

"Sanji-san?" Robin knelt down next to the shaking Sanji, who stiffened as his body was gripped by another spasm.

"Robin-chwan?" Sanji stared at Robin, her face oh so close to his. He felt a nosebleed push at his nose and it got through, spouting like a blood fountain out of his nose and into the air. It splattered everyone and Chopper screeched in alarm.

"What the heck, Sanji! I didn't bring enough blood bags to substitute for the blood you lost! That's way too much!"

"Sanji-san's back!" Brooke shielded himself with his umbrella (how he got it has yet to be known), marveling at the height the nosebleed had achieved.

"Oooow!" Franky struck a pose. "Looks like Aetern-bro popped his clogs! After all, every calendar's days are numbered! Supaah!"

The straw-hats (excluding Chopper, Brooke and Usopp and Sanji, who was still fawning over Robin-chwan) face-palmed at Franky's horrible pun. Nami giggled a bit at the pure stupidity of it, while the rather immature members of the crew laughed themselves silly.

Zoro grunted with annoyance and turned back to the battle (eerrr…), frowning slightly as a few more gashes appeared on Luffy's sleeping form.

* * *

"Gomu Gomu No… Red Hawk!" Luffy's flaming fist shot at the lean figure of Jones Akuma and the man shifted his position, easily dodging the blow. The flame caught his jacket and it burst into a flickering, dancing fire. Akuma shed the burning jacket and charged on.

He hardly noticed the steaming (and pink) fist heading towards him in his hurry to kill and it burrowed into his face, sending him tumbling.

"Gomu Gomu No: Jet Pistol!"

Luffy took the time to examine his wounds, and he noticed his breaths were coming in pants. Not good. He caught a glimpse of his hands, nicked and slashed by Jones' choice of weapons, and the opponent had opened a few heavy and deep wounds. Check that. A lot. Luffy felt woozy and he gripped his hand to shake him back to reality. Blood loss. Not good at all. Luffy really wanted to try on the robot suit again, but he resisted his urge. Well, maybe an arm or so… At least both of them had their equal share of wounds.

Jones had a few broken bones, all his ribs broken, though his broken limbs functioned perfectly, as if he was not aware at all of the pain or the fracture. A part of his skull had been dented in (courtesy of 'Elephant Gun') and his skin was horribly scorched and burned with Luffy's last attack.

"Gear Third!" Luffy bit down on his thumb, hard, drawing blood. He took a deep breath and blew into the cut his sharp teeth had made, huffing and puffing and soon the fist had swollen to over twenty times its' normal size. "Armament!" His fist hardened and gleamed black. He leapt up in the air. "Gomu Gomu No…"

Akuma, struggling to his feet, caught sight of the gigantic fist and promptly collapsed in shock and dismay.

"Elephant Gatling!" Luffy rained fury down on the man and formed a huge crater in the floor of the arena. His fist shrunk back to normal and he found out that the man had managed to land a few blows. There were cuts and slashes pouring with blood from his fingers and knuckles, and Luffy had to give it to Akuma. Cutting his fist, even when it was in the middle of an attack and reinforced with Haki? Not bad.

"Shoot!" The world dimmed for a moment and Luffy realized how bad his condition was. The floor was stained with his blood. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He caught sight of a sword heading for him and he twisted just in time.

A searing pain shot through his body and he realized that Akuma's attack had missed its mark- his heart, but he still wasn't fast enough to avoid it. It impaled itself in his back, narrowly missing his lungs and heart.

"Argh!" Luffy screamed as Akuma grabbed the sword and twisted it, expanding the wound. He lashed out with one hand, catching the man with the back of his hand. Luffy wrenched the sword from his chest, ignorant of the pain and he shot a look of determination and anger.

"Why won't you fall?" Jones said angrily, conjuring up yet another titanium spear.

"Because," Luffy said, "you hurt my nakama. No one ever hurts my nakama." He cast the sword aside and for once Jones looked genuinely afraid. He backed away slowly, as if Luffy was a stalking leopard, ready to pounce on the single sight of a sudden movement.

Luffy approached just as slowly and after a few minutes of backing away, Jones' nerves gave out and he turned tail and ran for all he was worth.

"Gear Second!" Hot steam started rising from Luffy's body and he blurred for a second, appearing right in front of the captain, eyes flashing murderously.

"W-wait-stop! We...W-we can n-negotiate!" Akuma backed away even faster, but Luffy didn't listen.

"Arnament Hardening: Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling!" The fists, clenched with fury and anger, rained upon the cowering Jones and he screeched as Luffy's fists nailed every part of his body. Luffy yelled and increased his attacks, and with his battlecry he poured in all his emotions from the previous few days. Anger, hate, frustration, determination. These were his fuel for power.

The man moved no more and Luffy ceased his attacks, breathing heavily. He slumped to the ground and collapsed and gave way to the darkness. The steady rhythm of his breath grew fainter and fainter until it stopped completely.

* * *

The barrier wavered and broke and the little girl's enchanting voice drifted over to Sanji's ears. "The battle. It's done."

"It's done?" Zoro said. "But they're not up yet…"

"Or…" Usopp said and Sanji glared at him, daring him to say the worse. The long nosed sniper gave a little squeak and quieted down.

"Chopper!" Sanji yelled and leapt over the railing and towards the limp form of Luffy. Chopper nodded and followed him, and the rest of the crew did likewise.

"Oh, shit…" Sanji shook Luffy but the captain didn't stir, and he forced himself to look away from the gaping hole in Luffy's chest. "…Chopper?"

The reindeer was shaking, one hoof pressed on Luffy's wrist. "I've checked his pulse… it's gone…"

"What?" Zoro grabbed Luffy and peeled open an eyelid. A glazed, dull pupil gazed back at him. "No…." He grasped Luffy, blinking over and over again, convinced that it was a dream, just a nightmare, that Monkey D. Luffy was definitely not dead. "Luffy… Wake up…."

Hands eased the body out of Zoro's grip and Chopper shook his head as Robin handed Luffy to him. "Don't say that," Chopper said, though the reindeer himself was biting back tears. "He could be still alive…"

"Y-yeah," Franky bit his lip, tears streaming down from his face. "If anyone can nurse Luffy-bro back to life, it's you Chopper-bro!"

"T-thanks…." Chopper carried Luffy towards the exit of the arena. "I'll try my best…." The rest of the Straw Hats milled out, either crying or silent with grief. Sanji said nothing and lit a cigarette. _Well at least now, _he thought sadly, _We'll never run out of food again._

"My, my." Robin said, and Nami was shocked to see the corners of the archaeologist's eyes wet. She knew that both of them shared one thought- with a gaping wound like that, Luffy was not going to survive. "I guess we'd… better get a funeral prepared…"

With that, Nami burst into tears and burrowed her face into Robin's shoulder.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

***Dream Dream Fruit**

**I like angst. Maybe too much? So does Luffy die? -.0 Find out next chapter! Reviews greatly appreciated! And feel free to ask me questions about the story or the Devil Pirates! I'll put in the answers next chapter.**

**-Veratican Justice**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

**Last chapter! Whoot whoot! Yeah, it's summer break! I've been lazy but expect the 2nd chapter of Wonderland to be updated soon! This is done, so I'll have time to focus on Wonderland! Check it out!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain: Chapter 12: Finale**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sanji paced nervously outside Chopper's infirmary, accompanied by all of the Straw Hats. Through the draping of the windows he could see the outline of whirring machines and the silhouette of Chopper and Robin-chwan as they struggled to revive Luffy. Chopper had insisted that Robin accompany him; the young reindeer wasn't one to resist pressure.

It felt like years were passing as they waited for news. Sanji reckoned they must've waited a whole day outside of the infirmary. He brought the Straw Hats sandwiches for lunch and they ate outside of Chopper's room. Not that it was creepy, or anything. Robin sprouted hands that carried the sandwiches through the infirmary's door and promptly shut it in the Straw Hats eager faces, saying that Luffy's condition was unsure of. In the meanwhile, she sprouted more hands to tend to the rest of the Straw Hats.

* * *

Finally, on the umpteenth day (It was actually the seventh day, but never mind) Chopper flung the infirmary door open, crying his eyes out.

"What is it?" Zoro sat up from his lounging position underneath the mast of the Thousand Sunny. "Is Luffy okay?"

"He…" Chopper choked on his tears and snot. "He's not in danger of d-dying any-anymoree!"

"Really?"

"Can we see him?"

Sanji felt tears of relief spring to his eyes.

Nami let out a huge breath she was holding in and wiped the wet corners of her eyes. "Thank goodness!"

"W-wait!" Chopper cried as the Straw Hats surged towards the infirmary, knocking the reindeer down. They pushed open the door and with the sheer numbers of them and the fact that they charged towards Luffy's sickbed at the same time, wedged in the doorway.

"Luffy!"

"Hi Zoro! Hi Nami! Hi Usopp! Hi Sanji! Hi Franky! Hi Brooke!" Luffy waved enthusiastically from his bed. "I beat him like I said I would!" He winced as a cut opened up and Robin shook her head.

"Luffy-san, please refrain from any hyperactive movement. It could cause your wounds to reopen." Robin mopped up the blood and stepped aside, wiping her forehead.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Zoro said. "You nearly went and died on us!"

"Shishishi! Sorry!" Luffy laughed but Sanji could tell that he knew Zoro was the one who fretted the most during his period of 'between life and death'.

"Well, you sure got us SUPER worried, bro!" Franky struck a pose and strummed on his pink guitar.

"This calls for a ceeeelleebration!" Brooke pulled out his guitar and together, the cyborg and the skeleton made such a noise that Sanji wanted to rip his ears out and grill them and feed them to Luffy.

"Where's the girl? Sang?" Luffy glanced around.

"Oh, her?" Usopp began. "Well… after you defeated Jones Akuma we took her with us and we met up with Remei Den, the doctor who fled the battle. We gave her to him and he said he would take care of her now that the other crewmates of their crew were gone. Chopper and Brooke and Den had a nice sparring since they didn't get to fight, but suddenly evil vampire demon monkeys came and disrupted the battle. And the great captain Usopp fought them off but in the midst of the dust and battle, Remei Den and Accursed Sa-"

"Basically, she's in safe hands." Sanji cut across Usopp's blabbering. "Now Luffy, are you going to get up and eat or am I going to have to feed you?"

"FOOD!" Luffy sprang up, his eyes sparkling and his mouth already watering with the thought of a banquet.

Sanji promptly handed him a huge bowl of gruel and a glass of water and the captain's enthusiasm died down immediately. Luffy opened his mouth to complain but the look Nami gave him made him sit back down.

"But it's too little!" He whined, already holding out the empty bowl.

"That's why I made extras!" Sanji grinned and heaped another serving into the bowl.

"But it tastes bad!"

"That's why you have the glass of water to go with it!"

"B-b-bu-but…"

"Come on, Sanji-kun," Nami giggled. "Stop teasing him."

"Hai, Nami-swan!" Sanji waltzed out of the room to prepare for the banquet while the rest of the Straw Hats gathered around Luffy, eager to hear about his fight.

"Well, it was in a mystery dream world and anything could happen and it was soooo COOL! I turned into a robot just like you, Franky! And there were rocket launchers and throwing things and beamsandshootingandmorerobotsandflyingandcookiesan d…"

Zoro had a feeling that Luffy was making most of it up. He smiled ever so faintly as the captain babbled on and on about this 'dreamworld' he fought Akuma in and Usopp and Chopper pouted with envy that they weren't able to see this dreamworld.

Zoro shook his head and grabbed a fawning Chopper away from Luffy. "So Chopper, when's Luffy going to get out?"

"Huh?" Chopper shook his head then nodded. "I'd say about in a few days or so. He's recovering fast."

Zoro nodded and let the reindeer doctor do his fawning while he strolled out to take a nap.

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Geddup, stupid Marimo!"

A foot to the face disrupted Zoro's dreams of swords and fuzzy greenness and he opened his eyes to find the blonde cook glaring down at him. He flipped him off and a vein bulged on Sanji's forehead. The foot dug into Zoro's face even more and he placed a hand on his _katana, _ready for another fight.

"You're missing the fun, goddamnit!" Sanji stalked away, sneering.

Zoro caught sight of the cause of the cook's bad mood and burst out laughing. A plumy, bright pink party hat had been stuck on to the cook's bright yellow hair- glued on, by the way Sanji kept on failing to take it off.

"Zoro! You're awake!" Luffy bounced over (Yes, he really did bounce,) his stomach already bulging with food. He wore a bright yellow party hat and it clashed with his shirt so horribly that even a tasteless person like Zoro had to look away. "Here!" He plopped an equally idiotic party hat on to Zoro's head, and Zoro felt the sliminess of glue seep into his hair.

"Damn it!" Zoro tugged at the party hat but it would not come off. "Luffy! Did you use super glue?"

"Uh huh! That way it won't fall off!"

"Goddamnit!" Zoro leapt to his feet and proceeded to chase the captain around the ship, screaming curses.

Sanji sighed with exasperation as he watched Zoro pursue Luffy. "Please pardon the stupid Marimo," he bowed to Nami and Robin as he handed them glasses of cocktail.

Robin smiled as she took hers. "You don't really have to do this, Sanji-san. It's a party."

"Do whatever you want!" Nami said, adjusting her blue party hat.

"Really, Nami-swan? Robin-chwan?"

"Sure!"

"Such heavenly angels bless me with such grace! I am beyond heaven! I'm floating in…" Sanji waltzed around the two women, spinning on his 'noodle-legs'. "Pure bliss." He went to hug Nami but was rewarded with a punch instead.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Nami waved her hand at him, already annoyed. "Just go."

"Haaaaaaaaiii~!" Sanji turned away and immediately he charged after Luffy and Zoro, joining in on the chase. "Shitty Gomu! I'll teach you to super-glue that hat in my hair, goddamnit!"

"Itz zoo good!" Chopper said from next to Nami, (Sanji had ignored him completely), his eyes widening as he gulped down his third helping of chicken and gagged slightly. Sanji was back in a flash.

"Slow down," the cook said and handed Chopper a glass of juice, which the reindeer took gratefully. Sanji bowed to Robin, then Nami, and sprinted after Luffy again, who had finally been caught by Zoro and was being beat to a pulp. Literally, the swordsman was trying to compact Luffy into a rubber ball and stuff him in a garbage can.

* * *

Sanji watched Devil's Archipelago disappear from view, shielded by the mist. He thought he saw something moving within the fog, a silhouette of something with horns and talons, but it must've been his imagination. He thought about the pretty striped hair girl, who could've definitely killed his Nami-swan, but stopped because it wasn't right, and he thought about Akuma's son, who refused to face his father after his defeat and committed suicide. He still remembered the crumpled body of the young boy, lying in a huge crater in the ground. They had given a good burial to all of them. He thought about the tall, lanky man with blonde hair and Vie Aetern. He placed the cigarette to his mouth and sucked in the nicotine smoke before exhaling.

Then he let go of all the painful memories that recorded what happened at Diablo Mountain, leaving them to swirl into the mist.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I know I've said this for previous stories I've ended, but I'm going to say it again. There! Done! Finally! T.D.F! And this concludes the entire saga of 'Ouroboros'! The conclusion to Ouroboros' epilogue and the end! No more stories following Vie Aetern nor the jellyfish! (And if you haven't read Ouroboros, check it out! It's under my stories with the name, Ouroboros.) Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


End file.
